Sous le même toit
by Chizu-chi
Summary: Hisagi Shuuhei jeune lycéen de 16 ans, tombe amoureux de son demi-frère Kaien Shiba qui a un an de plus que lui. Au fur et à mesure Hisagi va en apprendre plus sur Kaien et il va découvrir qui il est vraiment ? UA Kaien x Shuuhei
1. Désespoir

Sous le même toit

Rating: M, sinon c'est pas drôle.

Pairing: Kaien x Hisagi (et du Grimmjow x Ichigo en arrière plan)

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureuse petite fille que je suis...), ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo et rien qu'a lui.

Note: C'est ma première fic mais ne soyez pas gentil, je veux tout savoir, que ce soit sur l'histoire en elle même ou sur mon style d'écriture qui laisse à désirer (je l'avoue). Sinon cette fic fera dans les 4 à 5 chapitres (ou plus je ne sais pas encore ^^).

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: Désespoir<p>

Hisagi Shuuhei jeune garçon de 16 ans, banal à première vue en mettant de côté son «69» tatoué sur l'une de ses joues, avait en réalité un terrible secret, il était amoureux d'un homme (déjà) mais pas n'importe quel homme (en plus), son frère plus précisément son demi-frère, Kaien Shiba. Ils n'avaient pas le même père, leur mère avait quitté le père de Kaien dès lors de ses 1 ans, c'est en essayant de trouver un appartement qu'elle rencontra celui qu'il allait devenir le père de Shuuhei, il était agent immobilier et comme le hasard fait bien les choses, il eu comme cliente la mère de Kaien. Après quelques semaines de recherches, ils eurent enfin trouvé l'appartement idéal, pendant ces semaines, ils étaient devenu comment dire amis, complices. Ce n'est que deux mois plus tard qu'ils tombèrent amoureux, ce qui entraina la naissance d'une petite tête brune, ils avaient décidé après quelques petites disputes de l'appelé Shuuhei, Hisagi Shuuhei.

Ooooo

Au lycée dans la salle d'examen aussi appelé par d'autre élèves qui ne connaissaient pas les examen dans cette salle, la permanence. Une classe de 36 lycéens étaient en train de s'activer sur leurs copies, des surveillants passaient entre les rangs pour vérifier qu'aucuns des élèves présents ne trichaient.

Hisagi Shuuhei était assis à la table numéro 21 à sa gauche se trouvait Ichigo Kurosaki et à sa droite Renji Abarai. Et tout comme lui ils semblaient galérer, après tout les maths n'était pas leur fort.

Hisagi leva la tête pour regarder l'heure, il était 17h15 ! Il pensa alors:

«MERDE ! J'ai plus que 5 minutes !»

Il prit se feuille entre ses mains et tenta de la relire, il corrigea quelques petites erreurs de calcul et souligna les réponses et les numéros des exercices, vu qu'il savait qu'il allait avoir une note de merde autant être soigneux même si il savait très bien que cela n'attendrirai pas son prof.

! DING DONG !

On put entendre dans la salle de petits cris de surprises ou encore de rage.

-Très bien c'est fini, donnez-moi vos copies, n'oubliez pas de marqué votre nom. Dit un des surveillants qui passaient entre les rangs.

Shuuhei, Ichigo et Renji donnèrent leurs feuilles en même temps et partirent en direction de la sortie, arrivé dans les escaliers Ichigo prit la parole et dit:

-Alors ce DST ?

-Hum...chiant nul et difficile comme d'hab quoi ! Balença Renji

-Et toi Hisagi ? Demanda Ichigo

Shuuhei tourna sa tête vers Ichigo avec des yeux assassins pour lui faire comprendre que c'était vraiment pas le moment.

-Bon je pense, qu'on est tous du même avis Trouva bon de dire le rouquin.

-Exactement ! Dirent Renji et Hisagi.

Ils continuèrent leur descente jusqu'à arriver au portail de l'école.

-Bon j'y vais les mecs, à demain ! Leurs dit Renji

-Ouais à demain ! Dirent Ichigo et Hisagi avec comme guise d'au revoir un signe de la main.

Après quelques minutes histoire de s'assurer que Renji soit bien loin Ichigo prit la parole:

-Alors comment ça c'est passé hier ? Tu lui à dis que tu l'aimais ? Rajouta Ichigo.

-Non j'ai pas eu le courage...je suis trop con...mais j'ai trop peur de le dégouter...

-Mais non t'inquiètes pas je suis sûr à 100%, non à 1000% qu'il t'aime aussi, pas seulement parce que vous êtes frères, il t'aime Hisagi.

-Tu rigoles je suis juste son petit frère chérie et rien de plus...

-Mais non Hisa, si ce n'était que ça, il ne prendrai même pas la peine de t'emmener et de venir te chercher au lycée.

-C'est juste parce que lui aussi il commence à la même heure rien de plus, il ne m'aime pas...

-MOI JE TE DIS QU'IL T'AIME, MERDE A LA FIN ! KAIEN T'AIME !

-T'es complètement pété comme mec Ichigo, on est en plein milieu de la rue quelqu'un aurait pu t'entendre !

-Mais t'es parano ! Et en plus ça fait quoi si les gens nous entendent ? Si il y avait ton frère ok mais là, il y a juste toi et moi dans la rue...et...merde...y a ton frère qui arrive ! Dit Ichigo en se cachant derrière un arbre qui ne le cachait pas du tout.

-Tu veux dire Grimmjow arrive n'est-ce-pas ? dit Hisagi mort de rire en voyant la réaction du rouquin.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack était le meilleur ami de Kaien et Ichigo en était tombé amoureux à force d'observer Kaien pour dire à Hisagi ce qu'il était entrain de faire. C'est comme ça qu'il a fini par tomber amoureux du bleuté, au début il ne l'acceptait pas mais peu à peu il finit par ce dire que c'est «son destin».

-Yo petit frère, alors comment c'est passé ton contrôle de maths, tu as réussi ?Demanda Kaien

-Euh...oui ! Répondit Hisagi.

-AH BON ? Hurla Ichigo en sortant de sa cachète plus que pas discrète.

-Oui ! Dit Hisagi en insistant.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Dit Ichigo prit d'une peur panique en entendant Hisagi insister d'une telle façon.

-Bon c'est pas qu'on vous aime pas mais moi et Shuuhei on a des trucs à faire ! Dit Kaien en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Hisagi.

Hisagi se dégagea de la prise de son frère et se dirigea vers Ichigo et lui fit un clin d'oeil qui voulait tout dire pour ensuite aller rejoindre son frère.

Laissant Ichigo et Grimmjow seul.

-Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Demanda le bleuté à Ichigo.

-Euh...moi. Dit Ichigo d'une voix limite tremblante

-Oui toi qui d'autre ?

Kaien enfourcha sa moto et fit signe à Shuuhei de monter, ce qu'il fit de suite et Kaien démarra en trombe ! Hisagi serait fort son frère, il n'aimait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout la moto surtout avec un chauffard pareil.

-Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? Je sais que t'aime pas la moto mais je pense pas que tu aimes marcher pendant une demie heure ?

-Ouais mais si tu pouvais aller un peu moins vite ?

-Je vais essayer ! Dit Kaien en rigolant

Hisagi n'avait pas une peur panique de la moto mais c'est que dans une moto il n'y pas de ceinture ce qui fait qu'il était obligé de tenir Kaien pour ne pas tomber et ce contact ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir qu'il brulait en lui.

-Kaien moins vite s'il te plait. Tenta de demander Hisagi qui n'en pouvait plus d'être collé à son frère.

-C'est bon on est presque arrivé.

-Si tu le dis...Dit Shuuhei en se détachant de Kaien qui s'était arrêté au feu.

Hisagi regarda les gens passer sans vraiment y prêter attention et se perdit dans ses pensées. «Quand ai je réalisé que c'était de l'amour que j'éprouvai ? J'ai tellement envie de lui crier que je l'aime mais les seules choses que j'arrive à lui dire c'est: Comment ça va ; Tu commences à quelle heure aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment minable...

Kaien démarra en trombe, ce qui réveilla Shuuhei de ses pensées un peu mélancoliques.

Hisagi avait failli tomber sous l'effet de surprise mais c'est sans compter sur Kaien qui attrapa sa main pour le remettre droit et lui demanda:

-Oi, Shuuhei rien de cassé ?

-Hein euh non merci. Répondit le concerné avec une petite rougeur sur les joues.

Ooooooo

Arrivé devant leur maison Kaien se gara et ils descendit tous deux du véhicule. Kaien sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte.

-Personne ? Ils sont où les parents ? Demanda Hisagi.

-Ils sont partis en week-end d'amoureux, tu le savais pas ?

-Bah non on m'a rien dit !

-C'est pas grave on sera ensemble pendant tout ce week-end. Dit Kaien tout sourire.

-Bah vue qu'on va être ensemble pendant tout le week-end, j'ai un truc à te dire.

-Vas-y j'écoute !

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

-Ah désolé c'est mon téléphone. Dit Kaien en le sortant de sa poche.

Allo !

Ah c'est toi, ça fait longtemps comment ça va ? Dit-il en partant dans sa chambre laissant Hisagi seul...

Shuuhei vit son frère partir avec un immense sourire, pile quand il avait trouvé le courage pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait...

«Pourquoi c'est si difficile de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime, pourquoi je ne suis pas une gentille fille toute mignonne qui annonce à son meilleur ami, qu'elle l'aime, pourquoi j'aime un mec et en plus de ça mon frère...» pensa t-il.

Hisagi sauta sur le canapé devant la télé, l'alluma et essaya d'oublier.

Une petite heure plus tard Kaien montra le bout de son nez dans la pièce et vit son petit frère allongé sur le canapé avec la télé allumée, il éteignis celle-ci, ce qui réveilla immédiatement Shuuhei.

-Gomen, gomen, je t'écoute.

Hisagi regarda droit dans les yeux Kaien et prit une grande respiration.

-Kaien...J'aime. Dit Shuuhei en fermant les yeux, il sentit une main lui caresser la joue.

-Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir mais sache que tu me dégoutes pas du tout, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens être amoureux n'est pas facile mais...je suis désolé, je t'aime mais pas comme toi tu m'aimes, je t'ai toujours vu comme mon petit frère, désolé.

-C'est...pas grave. Dit Hisagi en rassemblant tout son courage.

Kaien regarda une dernière fois Shuuhei puis parti.

Hisagi attendit que son frère quitte la pièce puis il prit ses affaires et quitta la maison, il ne voulait pas que son frère le vois ou même l'entende.

Il prit son portable et composa le numéro d'Ichigo.

-Allo, c'est Kurosaki à l'appareil.

-C'est Hisagi.

-Ah salut ! Ça va ?

-Non pas du tout, j'ai dit à Kaien que je l'aimais...

-Non me dis pas que ?

-Si mais t'inquiète c'est pas grave je m'y attendais, bon salut Ichigo.

-Non attends ! Hurla Ichigo

Hisagi raccrocha et s'engouffra dans la ville de Karakura.

Il marcha sans vraiment regarder où il allait tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'il soit loin de Kaien et de leur maison par la même occasion. Il s'assit dans une petite ruelle et commença a pleurer, il aurait préféré le dégouter plutôt qu'il ne l'aime pas. Il avait mal tellement mal...comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par ce chère Morphée. Il allait dormir a même le sol dans la rue mais il s'en foutait, tout se qui comptait c'était d'oublier...de tout oublier.

Quelques heures plus tard:

-Eh tout va bien ?

-Hein ? Répondit Shuuhei en ouvrant petit à petit ses yeux chocolat.

-J'ai eu peur pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu était mort. Dit un homme brun en soulevant Hisagi.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda un peu inquiet Hisagi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te ferai aucun mal pour l'instant essaye de dormir. Lui dit l'homme avec une voix des plus mielleuse.

Hisagi ne se fit pas prier et s'endormit après tout peu importe qui ce monsieur pouvait bien être il ne lui ferait pas aussi mal que l'a fait Kaien.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns l'avait installé dans sa voiture à l'arrière avec lui, il avait un chauffeur. Il lui caressait la tête pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Arrivé devant une maison non un château immense la voiture s'arrêta et l'homme aux cheveux brun porta Hisagi comme un princesse, quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée elle s'ouvrit toute seule, enfin des personnes l'ouvrait pour les faire rentrés, une fois a l'intérieur tous dirent en cœur:

-Bienvenue, maitre. Dirent tous les employés de maison en faisant une profonde révérence.

Mais l'homme qui portait Hisagi ni fit pas attention et il l'emporta dans une chambre où il le déposa dans un lit, il lui enleva son pantalon et son t-shirt, il ne lui restait plus que son caleçon et ferma la lumière.

Le lendemain:

Hisagi se réveilla avec un mal de crane pas possible et entreprit de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait hier et aussi...

-MAIS C'EST PAS CHEZ MOI ! Gueula le tatoué.

-C'est que maintenant que tu le remarque. Dit un homme qui venait de se levait d'un fauteuil, positionné tout près du lit.

-...Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Hisagi d'une voix grave.

-Bah voilà une jolie façon de dire bonjour à celui qui t'as sauvé la vie.

-Sauvé la vie ?

-Oui hier tu étais effondré dans une ruelle, tu as de la chance que je passais par là.

-...

-Bah on ne dit plus rien ?

-...

-Bon comment tu t'appelles ?

-Hisagi...Hisagi Shuuhei.

-En voilà un joli prénom.

-Merci.

-Bon va prendre une douche. Dit-il en pointant du doigt une porte.

Hisagi ne se fit pas prier et y entra sans plus attendre, ce type faisait froid dans le dos. S'il se rappelait bien il était dans une chambre, vue qu'il s'était réveillé dans un lit, la pièce était grande pas mal lumineuse grâce à la grande baie vitrée, il n'avait pas pu continuer la contemplation de la pièce à cause de l'homme assit sur le fauteuil qui prétendait être son sauveur. Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche histoire de pourvoir rentrer chez lui le plus tôt possible. Il sortit à moitié mouillé pour récupérer ses habits parce que oui il s'était réveillé en caleçon.

-Déjà fini ? Demanda le même homme que la dernière fois.

-Oui faut croire. Répondit Shuuhei.

-Tu cherches à me provoquer ou tu cherches tes habits ?

-La deuxième solution. Dit Hisagi en tournant sa tête dans une autre direction pour que le brun ne voit pas ses joues rosies.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le brun qui le vit tout de suite et se mit à rire.

-Arrêtez de rire s'il vous plait. Tenta Shuuhei

-Oui oui, désolé. Tiens. Dit-il en lui tendant ses habits propres et repassés.

-Euh merci mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de les laver. Dit Hisagi qui avait les joues plus rosies mais rouge à l'attention du brun.

-Ça me fais plaisir.

-Si vous le dites.

Il enfila vite fait ses habits sous le regard mielleux du brun.

-Tu as faim ? Demanda son pseudo sauveur.

-Euh non merci. Dit-il mais son ventre de pensait pas pareille et se mit à grogner. Ce qui fit rire le brun mais pas Shuuhei.

-Viens, on va aller manger et ne dis pas non.

-D'accord.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, descendirent un escalier et arrivèrent dans une salle à manger.

-Maitre, que désirez vous manger. Demanda une personne qui devait être un espèce de serveur.

-Que veux-tu manger, Shuuhei-kun ?

Ce diminutif lui glaça le dos.

-Euh comme vous voulez. Réussi à dire Hisagi.

-Très bien, nous allons prendre deux religieuses aux chocolats.

-Des religieuses aux chocolat ? Demanda le serveur surprit.

-Oui, nous devons faire vite.

Shuuhei pensa alors: «Dans le genre vite on peut faire mieux !»

Ils s'assirent tout les deux à une grande table et attendirent leurs déjeuners, ce ne fit pas long. Et ils mangèrent en silence. Une fois fini le brun prit la parole:

-Shuuhei-kun, je vais te reconduire chez toi, tu viens ?

-Euh oui tout de suite.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à arriver à la porte d'entrée, que le pseudo sauveur ouvrit. Hisagi reconnu tout de suite la jaguar d'hier pourtant il était déjà endormi quand il était monté dedans. C'était le même chauffeur qu'hier dans la voiture, Hisagi et l'homme brun étaient tout deux assis à l'arrière. Ils firent une demie heure de route avant d'arriver devant la maison de Shuuhei, il se demanda alors: «Comment ce fait-il qu'il sache où j'habite ?»

Hisagi descendit suivit de près du brun. Shuuhei demanda avant de partir:

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

-**** ****** la prochaine fois qu'on se ferra appelle moi tout simplement ****** et puis tutoies moi, je ne suis pas si vieux tu sais.

-D'accord ******-san, à une prochaine fois. Dit Hisagi avant de rentrer chez lui, un fois la porte fermé, le brun dit:

-Nous allons nous revoir plus vite que tu ne le penses mon cher Shuuhei.

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est fini pour le premier chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu et je vous remercierai encore plus si vous pouviez laisser une petite review ^^.<p>

Merci beaucoup !


	2. Tell me goodbye

Sous le même toit

Rating: M, pour la fic mais pas pour ce chapitre

Pairing: Kaien x Hisagi

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureuse petite fille que je suis... ), ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo et rien qu'a lui.

Note: Vu que vous êtes trop fortes, vous avez surement compris que Monsieur ***** c'était Aizen Sosuke, donc je ne mets plus les petites étoiles ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2: <span>Tell me goodbye.<span>

Hisagi rentra chez lui, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et alla se coucher sans attendre il il l'est que 8h du matin mais il était en vacances alors il avait bien le droit de dormir encore un peu, sans penser à Kaien, sans penser au mec chez qui il avait passé la nuit...sans penser au passé. Et il s'endormit sans plus attendre.

Oooo

Shuuhei se réveilla plus tard dans la soirée, il regarda l'heure, 21h23. Il avait dormi pratiquement toute la journée mais il était toujours fatigué. Enfin il n'allait pas se remettre à dormir. Il se changea et parti dans son salon, il allait s'asseoir sur le canapé quand Kaien arriva:

-Bonsoir Shuuhei.

-'lut. Dit-il en prenant son courage à deux mains.

-Je voudrai qu'on parle s'il te plait.

-J'ai pas envie. Dit Hisagi en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Mais il fut tiré en arrière par Kaien.

-Attends Shuuhei !

-Laisse-moi ! Cria-il en se débattant.

DING-DONG !

Kaien et Hisagi se retournèrent vers la porte surpris, Shiba détacha Shuuhei de sa prise et alla ouvrir.

-On reprendra cette conversation plus tard. Annonça-t-il.

Il ouvra la porte:

-Salut Kaien ! Comment tu vas ? Dirent deux filles, l'une rousse, l'autre brune.

-Oh ! Salut Inoue et Rukia, oui ça va. Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Mais dit pas ça ! On a pas le droit de venir te voir ? Déclara Rukia.

-Si si mais...

-Mais quoi ? Dit Inoue en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de Kaien.

Shiba dégagea le doigt de la rousse.

-Aller viens ! On va en boite ce soir ! Gueula Rukia.

-Non je peux vraiment pas. Désolé les filles.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ? Pourquoi tu peux pas ? Demandèrent les deux filles.

-Je dois rester avec mon petit frère. Kaien se disait que c'était l'excuse la plus nulle du monde.

-Non pas besoin ! Dit Hisagi qui s'était rassit sur le canapé.

Les deux filles firent un grand sourire et dirent:

-Bah c'est génial ! Aller vas te changer mon chou 3 !

Shiba s'exécuta, les deux filles rentrèrent.

-Ah c'est toi le frère de Kaien ? Demanda la rousse

Shuuhei pensa «Ah vraiment !»

-Oui c'est moi. Dit-il a contre cœur.

-Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup ! Rajouta la brune.

«On se ressemble ? Je pensai qu'on était complètement différents et que l'on avait aucuns liens de parenté !Il faut croire que je me suis trompé.»

-Je ne trouve pas.

-Mais si, mais si, t'as quel âge ? Demanda la rousse.

-16 ans !

-Vous avez un ans de différence toi et Kaien ?

«Non ! Elle a réussi à faire un calcul ! Je le crois pas !»

-Oui c'est ça. Dit Shuuhei avec un sourire forcé.

Kaien entra dans la pièce et deux tornades en chaleur se rouèrent sur lui.

-Oh on se calme !

-T'es trop beau ! Dirent les deux filles.

Il était vraiment beau, il portait un jean noir, un pull en V marron clair, une veste marron foncé et des chaussures noires. Hisagi était en train de fondre sur place, son entrejambe lui faisait particulièrement mal mais il devait se calmer.

«Kaien ne m'aime pas, je ne dois plus l'aimer, toi aussi mon entrejambe tu ne dois plus l'aimer, je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut faire un effort.»

Mais il fut coupé par Kaien.

-Bon Shuuhei j'y vais on se revoit ce soir. Dit-il en fermant la porte.

-Ouais c'est ça ! Casse-toi !

Il se leva, alla dans sa chambre et se changea. Il était bien décidé à s'éclater lui aussi alors autant être sexy !

Il était prêt à aller draguer de beaux mecs en boite de nuit mais d'un côté... il n'en avait pas envie, il aimait Kaien et même s'il s'était fait repoussé, il ne pouvait ce permettre de faire une telle chose.

-MAIS SI J'AI LE DROIT ! Lui il est bien parti en boite de nuit avec deux filles complètement connes d'ailleurs ! 'TAIN fait chier ! Gueula Hisagi dans toute la maison.

Il sortit et alla dans une boite de nuit de sa ville Karakura.

Oooo

Shuuhei entra dans la dicothèque après une petite demie heure de queue.

-Bienvenue au Hueco Mundo ! Dit le maître d'hôtel.

-Merci. Dit Hisagi avec un sourire.

-Mais dites moi, vous ne seriez pas le frère de Kaien Shiba ?

-Euh...si pourquoi ? Dit Shuuhei surpris.

-Non pour rien passez un agréable moment au Hueco Mundo.

Hisagi pensa: «Putain c'est bizarre, d'où il connait Kaien et puis pourquoi il le connait, c'est pas une boite de nuit pour gays ? Kaien est gay ? Non tu te fais des idées ! Quoique...» Mais il fut coupé par la musique qui régnait dans la pièce, ce qui eu pour réaction de le mettre en mode «la chasse est ouverte». Il était venu ici avec un plan en tête:

«Face numéro une: trouver une proie ! Enfin plutôt un chasseur vu qu'il était passif. Face numéro deux: l'attirer dans ses filets ! Mais attend t'es pas un pêcheur ! Alors... enfin bref quoi l'attirer, «l'exciter» !

Face numéro trois: Passer à l'acte ! 3 »

Il s'assit au bar et commanda un verre de vodka, il s'en foutait bien de ne pas avoir l'âge pour boire de l'alcool, il en avait besoin. Il porta le breuvage à ses lèvres.

-Dis tu ne serais pas mineur ? Dit un homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui était assis à deux places de lui.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire. Dit Hisagi en se retournant pour faire dos à l'inconnu, il n'aimait pas être dérangé quand il cherchait un chasseur.

-Je fais parti de la police, donc serait mieux pour toi que tu reposes ton verre. Dit l'homme en se rapprochant.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez. Dit Shuuhei en buvant son verre d'une traite et en le reposant. Comme ça, ça vous vas ? Rajouta-t-il un poil moqueur.

Le policier rigola puis dit:

-J'aime pas baiser avec des mecs bourrés. Dit-il en passant sa main sur les lèvres de Shuuhei. C'est quoi ton petit nom ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hisagi Shuuhei et vous Monsieur le policier ?

-Nnoitra Jiruga.

Ooooo

-Allo !

-Salut Kaien c'est Yumichika !

-Oh 'lut, ça va ?

-Oui oui mais c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle, tu sais qu'en ce moment je dois surveiller la boite de nuit pour gay que dirige Aizen.

-Oui et ? Tu l'as vu ? Demanda Kaien avec plein d'espoir.

-Euh non...mais...Dit Yumichika qui se demandait s'il allait lui dire ou pas.

-Mais quoi ? Demanda Shiba impatient.

-...J'ai vu ton frère...

? Pourquoi il est là-bas ?

-Euh...pour s'amuser je dirai...

-Il est avec un mec ou pas ?

-Euh attends je vais voir.

Yumichika se pressa d'aller regarder dans la salle, il n'était pas sur la piste de danse après quelques minutes il le trouva assis au bar avec un mec, ils...S'EMBRASSAIENT ! Merde comment il allait dire ça à Kaien ? Il reprit son téléphone en main et dit:

-Kaien j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle...

-La mauvaise d'abords !

-Ton frère est assis au bar,...avec un homme et ils...s'embrassent. Dit Yumichika en prenant son courage à deux mains.

-QUOIIII ? Pour de vrai, putain ma vie est foutue, mon petit frère n'est plus pur... Bon c'est quoi la bonne ?

-Ah la bonne, c'est que...il n'y en a pas, c'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais je crois que ça n'a pas marché. Dit le maitre d'hôtel.

-Tu crois seulement ! ? Gueula Kaien en raccrochant.

Oooo

Kaien traversa la piste de danse en courant et sortit de la boite de nuit dans la quelle il était, il enfourcha sa moto, il se préparait à partir mais Rukia et Inoue arrivèrent:

-Mais où tu vas Kaien-kun ? Dit la rousse un peu éméchée.

-J'ai un truc à faire, vous m'excuserez mais je dois y aller ! A ces mots Shiba démarra en trombe sous les insultes de Rukia.

Mais il s'en foutait de ce que la brune pouvait dire, il devait aller chercher Shuuhei avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

Kaien slalomait entre les voitures même si c'était interdit, la seule chose qui comptait c'était d'arriver avant que Hisagi ne fasse une bêtise, enfin avant qu'il couche avec ce putain de mec ! Il ne le connaissait même pas mais si il trainait dans la boite de nuit d'Aizen, c'était sûr qu'il n'était pas un bon samaritain.

Quand il arriva Shuuhei venait lui de sortir, et il était seul, plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour Kaien, mais il déchanta très vite quand il vit son frère faire coucou à un homme au bout de la rue.

-Vous en avez mis du temps Jiruga-san ! Dit Hisagi en rigolant.

-Chaton arrête de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler par nom de famille, j'ai l'impression d'être plus vieux. Dit-il en prenant la main de Shuuhei, et il commença à marcher.

-Mais vous l'êtes ! Dit-il en rigolant

-Oh toi alors ! J'ai que quelques années de plus que toi ! Désolé de ne pas être mineur ! Dit Nnoitora en rigolant aussi.

-Je préfère les hommes matures, de toute façon ! Dit-il en souriant.

Jiruga ne s'appliqua pas à répondre, il préféra capturer les lèvres de Shuuhei qui se laissa faire, comme un toutou bien dressé. Ce qui ne plus pas du tout à Kaien qui descendit de sa moto sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers son frère et le dénommé Jiruga.

-Eh toi fais gaffe à ce que tu fais ! Dit-il en les séparant et en mettant une droite à Nnoitora.

Jiruga s'étala sur le sol, il aurait pu éviter la droite de Kaien mais il avait été pris par surprise.

-Noitora ! Hurla Hisagi en lançant un regard noir à Kaien.

-T'inquiètes chaton. Dit Jiruga en se relevant. Par contre toi ! Rajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt Shiba.

-Quoi ? Dit Kaien avec un air de défi.

-Je peux savoir POURQUOI tu m'as foutu un coup de poing ?

-Celui que tu appelles «chaton», c'est mon frère ! Ok ? La prochaine fois que tu le touches ou que tu le vois rappelle toi du coup que je viens de te mettre parce que si jamais tu recommences t'es un homme mort ! Pigé ?

-Avec un frère comme ça, ça m'étonne pas que tu traines dans des boites de nuit ! Dit Nnoitora en s'adressant à Shuuhei.

Mais Hisagi ne répondit pas, se rendant compte que Kaien les avait vu s'embrasser.

-Appelles moi, quand tu seras prêt à remettre ça. Dit Jiruga avant de partir.

Shiba prit son frère par le bras, ils partirent vers la moto de Kaien, montèrent et le brun sans 69 démarra.

Sur la route Hisagi eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'il avait peut-être fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Il venait juste d'avouer ses sentiments à Kaien qu'il était déjà en train de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce n'est pas que de sa faute, Shiba était aussi parti avec deux filles en boite. Il n'était pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez eux paraissait beaucoup plus long d'un coup, et en plus il pleuvait. Shuuhei avait froid, il avait envie que Kaien le prenne dans ses bras, le réchauffe mais il savait que cela n'arriverai jamais...

Du côté de Kaien ce n'était pas la joie non plus, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en le séparant de cet homme, depuis qu'il était parti il ne disait plus rien et il avait peur que ça dure. Il voulait retrouver son Hisagi d'avant quand il souriait, rigolait à la moindre phrase, les bons moments. Son visage illuminé par la plus petite attention. Là maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie le prendre dans ses bras, le réchauffer, mais il savait très bien que Shuuhei ne voudrait pas...

Comment faire quand deux personnes désirent la même chose mais que chacune des personnes à peur de la réaction de l'autre ? S'ils n'arrivent pas à surmonter la peur que l'autre le rejette, ils vont finir par s'écarter l'un de l'autre, au fil des jours ils se parleront de moins en moins, pour qu'enfin ils finissent par s'oublier l'un autre, oublier qu'un jour ils avaient été heureux l'un près de l'autre...Et personne ne pourra changer cela, sauf eux, ils sont maîtres de leurs destin mais s'ils s'en rendent compte trop tard, ils ne pourront rectifier leurs fautes...

Oooo

Une fois arrivé à la maison Hisagi se dirigeait déjà vers sa chambre quand le portable de Kaien sonna, il répondit:

-Allo.

-Kaien-sama, votre père désire vous voir, c'est important, cela concerne le cas d'Aizen.

-Bien j'arrive. Je serai là dans une dizaine de minutes. Dit Kaien avant de raccrocher.

Il prit sa veste qu'il avait posé sur le canapé et ouvrit la porte mais Shuuhei lui demanda:

-Où tu vas ?

-Chez mon père, mais tu t'en fiches n'est-ce-pas ? Après tout tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour t'amuser. Lui répondit Kaien.

Les mots qu'il venait de lui dire lui faisait mal mais ils en avaient besoin tout les deux, ils devaient commencer à s'écarter l'un de l'autre sinon Kaien n'arriverait plus à se contenir, à contenir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Shuuhei, mais il savait bien que Hisagi ne comprenait pas le sens du mot « aimer » quand il s'était déclaré à lui, et ce qu'il c'était passé aujourd'hui en était la preuve.

Shiba sortit de leur maison, et Shuuhei dit:

-Tell me goodbye...

Oooo

Kaien en dehors de chez lui était un yakuza enfin plutôt le fils d'un yakuza. Il vivait dans un monde de sang, de meurtres, d'argent, mais cela ne gênait plus, il était habitué maintenant et il savait que quand son père ne pourra plus supporter le poids de la famille Shiba sur ses épaules, ce serait à son tour de la diriger.

Une fois arrivé dans le manoir où il résidait avec le chef de la famille Shiba, il se dépêcha de monter dans le bureau de son père. Une fois devant la porte il l'ouvrit sans demander la permission, ni toquer.

-Kaien je t'ai déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer. Dit un homme assis dans un fauteuil noir devant un bureau.

-Oui je sais mais Kenryu avait dit que ça concernait le cas d'Aizen. Donc j'ai fait vite.

-Bien assieds toi. Répondis l'homme dans le fauteuil qui était en réalité son père en montrant un canapé où Kyouraku Shunsui et Ukitake Jyuushiro étaient assis, Kaien s'exécuta.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est là, Chojiro va vous expliquez la situation.

-Merci Monsieur. Dit Chojiro Sasakibe avant de poursuivre. En ce moment Aizen commence à bouger, nous savons qu'il cherche à détruire notre famille, mais la question que nous nous posons est: Pourquoi maintenant ? Veut-il nous tuer à petit feu ou juste foncer dans le tas ? En tous cas pour l'instant il cherche à nous prendre le territoire des commerces. S'il y arrive nous perdrons le quart de nos revenus et nous savons bien que la famille ne peut vivre sans ce quart. Nous allons donc devoir mettre plus d'hommes sur l'affaire. Mais il y a un problème dans cette histoire, elle semble peu vraisemblable ? Vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Si, le territoire des commerces n'est pas ce qui intéresse Aizen d'habitude. Dit Kyouraku.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que cela ressemble beaucoup à une couverture, en quelques sortes ? Dit Ukitake.

-C'est ce que nous nous demandons aussi, mais si c'était le cas que voudrait-il couvrir ? Rajouta Sasakibe.

-Pourquoi pas lui demander une entrevue ? Demanda Kaien qui était resté en retrait depuis le début de la conversation.

-Une entrevue ? Dirent Sasakibe et Kyouraku.

-Mais c'est une bonne idée ! Dit Ukitake.

-T'as perdu la tête ? Demanda Shunsui.

-Non ! Mais c'est une vrai bonne idée, il suffit d'organiser un repas entre nos deux familles et l'affaire est dans le sac !

-Non pas du tout, ça ne nous avancera pas dans notre affaire ! Dit Kyouraku

-Mais si, on essayera de soutirer quelques informations et le tour est joué et vous savez comme moi qu'Aizen adore jouer avec le feu, il laissera surement quelques indices.

-Vous avez raison Ukitake. Dit le père de Kaien avant de poursuivre. C'est ce que nous allons faire. Demande à Kenryu de nous trouvez un restaurant, Chojiro. Seul moi l'Oyabun, le Saiki-komon Chojiro Sasakibe, le Waka-gashira Kyouraku Shunsui, le Shatei-gashira Ukitake Jyuushiro, le futur Oyabun Kaien et le Kyodai Renji Abarai, irons à l'entrevue communiquez le bien à Aizen. Compris ?

-Oui. Dit Chojiro.

Et ils partirent tous du bureau de l'Oyabun.

* * *

><p>Petit lexique (pour les titres d'avant):<p>

Oyabun = Chef de famille

Saiki-komon = Administration

Waka-gashira = Premier lieutenant

Shatei-gashira = Second lieutenant

Kyodai = Grand frère

Voilà en espérant que ça vous a aidé (sinon bah il y a toujours Wikipédia ^^)

Réponse pour Line: Merci ^^ et je pense que oui j'aurais du approfondir la discussion et aussi la réaction de Shuuhei, je compte bien changer tout ça merci du conseil ^^

Sinon je fais un petit coucou à ma bêta (oui je parle de toi !) sans qui cette fic serait pleine de fautes, alors MERCI ^^

Et aussi MERCI à Line, à Khamoon et à Lovely Keiko-chan d'avoir laissé une review !

Note: Et aussi comme j'ai mis trois millions d'années à publié le chapitre 2, il y en a un autre qui vous attend ^^


	3. Dismoi toute la vérité !

Sous le même toit

Rating: M, (pas ce chapitre).

Pairing: Kaien x Hisagi

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureuse petite fille que je suis...), ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo et rien qu'a lui.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3: Dis-moi toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ! Sinon !<p>

Kaien marchait silencieusement dans le manoir tout en pensant à ce qui venait d'être dit. Que cherchais à faire Aizen ? Mais ça ne servait à rien de se torturer les méninges maintenant, c'est lors de l'entrevue qu'il devra le faire. Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, mais il fut arrêté par le panneaux géant qui régnait à l'entrée de la salle d'entrainement, il était là parce que tous les yakuzas de la famille y allait au moins une fois tout les 2 jours. Sur ce panneaux il était écrit:

* n'offenseras pas les bons citoyens.

ne prendras pas la femme du voisin.

ne voleras pas la famille.

ne te drogueras pas.

devras obéissance et respect à ton supérieur.

accepteras de mourir pour l'Oyabun ou de faire de la prison pour lui.

ne devras parler de la famille à quiconque.

prison tu ne diras rien.

n'est pas permis de tuer un _katagari _(personne ne faisant pas partie de la pègre).*

C'était les règles que devais suivre les personnes de la famille Shiba et beaucoup d'autres familles. Si ces règles n'étaient pas respecté les sanctions pouvaient aller de la mort à un renvoie en passant bien-sûr pas la case comme il aimait l'appeler «Et si je te coupais le petit doigt».

Il reprit son chemin vers sa chambre, à quelques portes de la sienne, c'était celle de Renji Abarai, l'ami de son Shuuhei, et sans s'en rendre compte il était en train de frapper à la porte.

-Kaien ? Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda Renji surpris.

-Ah non rien, ah si, je me souviens ! Tu vas venir avec nous pour une entrevue avec Aizen, sinon c'est tout, salut ! Dit Kaien.

-Tu n'étais pas plutôt venu pour me parler d'Hisa ?

-Non tu te trompes, pas du tout, pourquoi quoi faire en plus ?

-Tu lui as fait du mal tu sais, la dernière fois que je l'ai appelé il était en pleures. Pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas ? Alors que l'on sait tous que c'est tout le contraire !

-Tu l'as appelé quand la dernière fois ?

-Il y a peine 20 minutes pourquoi ?

-Pour rien ! Dit Kaien en courant vers la sortie mais il s'arrêta brusquement, finalement c'était une mauvaise idée vu ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait dit, il devait le laisser respirer. Il alla dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit, demain allait être une dure journée, une rencontre avec l'un des plus grands yakuzas du Japon et qui en plus cherchait à les anéantir pour avoir le pouvoir absolu, mais la famille Shiba n'allait pas se laisser faire, ils allaient combattre !

Le lendemain:

Kaien se réveilla à 15h, il était encore fatigué mais il devait se préparer pour la «petite discussion» qu'il allait avoir avec Aizen. Il prit une douche, se coiffa, et mit un costume de marque, il était juste parfait dans son costume de mafioso noir.

On toqua à la porte:

-Entrez ! Dit Kaien en mettant ses gants de cuire noirs.

-Kaien-sama, il est l'heure pour vous de partir. Dit Kenryu.

-Déjà ?

-Oui il est 18h, vous avait mis 3 heures à vous préparer.

-Pour de vrai ? Bon j'arrive alors.

Kenryu sortit suivi de Kaien. Ils allèrent dans la cour où était entreposées les voitures de la famille. Son père et les autres l'y attendaient.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est là nous pouvons y aller. Dit l'Oyabun.

Ils prirent la plus belle voiture qu'ils trouvèrent et partirent en direction du restaurant, il n'était pas très loin de sa maison de sa mère mais à cause des bouchons ils arrivèrent à 18h45, ils n'étaient pas en retard mais pas en avance non plus.

Quand ils arrivèrent Aizen était déjà présent avec sa famille.

-Vous voilà enfin Shiba-san. Dit Aizen.

-Oui nous voilà. Répondit l'Oyabun.

-Permettez moi de faire les présentations. Dit Sasakibe avant de poursuivre:

-Voici le Waka-gashira Kyouraku Shunsui,

le Shatei-gashira Ukitake Jyuushiro,

le futur Oyabun Kaien,

le Kyodai Renji Abarai et

moi même le Saiki-komon Chojiro Sasakibe.

-Enchanté. Dirent les membres de la famille Shiba et ceux de le famille d'Aizen.

Un des subordonnés d'Aizen prit la parole:

-Dans ce cas laissez-moi en faire de même:

Voici le Waka-gashira Starrk Coyote,

le Shatei-gashira Barragan Luisenbarne,

le Kyodai Ggio Vega et

moi même le Saiki-komon Szayel Aporro.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles avant de rentrer dans le restaurant, c'était un restaurant chinois 5 étoiles, une femme les conduis dans une salle qu'ils avaient réservé puis elle leur donna le menu, ils choisirent vite puis elle repartit.

-Alors pourquoi avoir voulu une entrevue Shiba-san ?Demanda Aizen.

-Pour voir si vous alliez bien, j'ai entendu dire qu'un de vos «espadas» était parti. Répondit l'Oyabun.

-Vos sources sont bonnes Shiba-san, oui effectivement un de mes espadas est parti, le numéro six plus précisément, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, cela vous dit quelque chose ?

-Non. Répondit le père de la famille Shiba.

Mais Kaien savait très bien qu'il mentait, Grimmjow était son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils avaient organisé ensemble son départ de la famille d'Aizen, il n'avait pas encore rejoint la famille Shiba mais cela n'allait pas tarder, il avait promis à Kaien d'être son Waka-gashira quand il sera lui même l'Oyabun.

Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme, à la fin les serveuses apportèrent un assortiments de dessert et des gâteaux chinois, qu'elles distribuèrent à chacun d'entre eux, ils mangèrent leurs desserts en silence après avoir fini Aizen dit:

-Et si on ouvrait les gâteaux chinois.

Tous s'exécutèrent, dans celui de l'Oyabun il y avait marqué «gloire et fortune», comme dans celui de Sasakibe, dans celui d'Ukitake «L'amour de votre vie n'est pas très loin de vous», il ne pu s'empêchait de regarder Kyouraku. Dans celui de Renji il y avait marqué «La personne de votre vie est en face de vous», mais en face de lui il y avait Ggio Vega, c'était impossible. Dans celui de Kaien il y avait marqué «La personne la plus précieuse à vos yeux sera détruite»...En lisant ce-ci Kaien déglutit, comment ça détruite !

Tous ceux saluèrent, Kaien réfléchissait à ce que cette phrase voulait dire, même s'il le savait très bien... Une fois sortit du restaurant le futur Oyabun venait de comprendre quelque chose. La personne qu'il aimait le plus...

-Shuuhei ! Dit-il en courant en direction de leur maison.

-Kaien où tu vas ? Demanda son père.

Mais il était déjà trop loin il ne l'entendit pas.

Ooooo

Du côté d'Hisagi:

Il avait passé sa journée à dormir et à trainer dans la maison, ses parents ne rentraient pas avant 5 jours, et sans son frère il s'ennuyait ferme mais d'un côté c'était mieux comme ça.

TOC TOC

On frappait à la porte, Shuuhei pensa que c'était son frère qui avait du oublier quelque chose, il trouvait ça un peu bizarre qu'à chaque fois que son père l'appelle, il se dépêchait d'y aller, comme s'il y avait un mort, il n'avait jamais rencontré le père Kaien, il se demandait quel genre d'homme il était, quel travail il faisait, pourquoi il avait divorcé avec sa mère.

TOC TOC

-Oui j'arrive deux minutes ! Gueula Hisagi

Il ouvrit la porte, et se prépara à décamper sachant que c'était Kaien mais...

-Surprise chaton ! Dit l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Nnoitora ! Dit le «chaton» surpris.

-Faut croire !

-Pourquoi tu es là ?

-J'arrivai plus à me passer de toi. Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Shuuhei, qui se laissa prendre au jeu, son frère n'était pas là, même si ce qu'il faisait allait à l'encontre de ses principes, il ne pouvait repousser cet homme qu'il lui voulait juste un peu de bonheur.

-Ton frère n'est pas là ? Demanda le géant.

-Non il est parti. Dit Hisagi en reprenant le baiser qu'il venait de briser.

Ils entrèrent toujours en s'embrassant et refermèrent la porte. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Shuuhei. Nnoitora étala délicatement Hisagi sur son lit et entreprit de le déshabiller. Shuuhei voulait faire de même, il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Jiruga mais il arrêta.

-Attends un peu chaton, tu veux tant que ça me voir nu.

Les joues d'Hisagi s'empourpraient.

-Non ! Dit-il en tournant la tête pour ne pas voir le visage du géant.

Nnoitora continua son affaire, il lui enleva son t-shirt et son jeans, il commença à lécher son téton droit, ce qui fit gémir de suite Shuuhei.

-Alors chaton on est sensible ! Dit Jiruga en rigolant.

Il ne laissa pas Hisagi répondre, il prit son téton en bouche et titilla l'autre du bout des doigts, il descendit un peu pour arriver au nombril de Shuuhei, il le lécha et descendit encore, encore plus bas pour arriver aux cuises d'Hisagi, il lécha l'intérieur ce qui fit gémir encore plus fort Shuuhei, il avait des frissons partout, sentir la langue chaude de Nnoitora était la meilleure chose qu'il avait ressenti de sa vie. Mais sans plus attendre Jiruga remonta vers la bosse qui commençait à se former sous son boxer, il la caressa du bout des doigts, il allait enlever le boxer d'Hisagi mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, c'était Kaien. Quand il vu son frère et le mec de la dernière fois qu'il avait juré de tuer, il cru qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque, déjà son frère qui était à moitié nu, lui donnait des envies peu catholiques et l'autre grande perche, putain qu'il avait envie de le buter ! Mais la règle numéro 9 lui interdisait de tuer quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas parti de la pègre, il pouvait seulement lui casser la gueule. Een temps normal il l'aurait fait tout de suite mais là il avait plus peur pour Shuuhei qu'autre chose, «La personne la plus précieuse à vos yeux sera détruite» il ne voulait pas que ça arrive même si ce n'était qu'une prédiction d'un gâteaux chinois, il avait peur.

-Toi tu dégages ! Dit-il en prenant Nnoitora par la bras pour le faire dégager du lit où il était avec Shuuhei.

-Eh mais arrête ! Dit Hisagi.

-T'inquiètes chaton, on s'appelle plus tard. Dit Jiruga en sortant, Shuuhei et Kaien ne l'avait pas vu mais il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois hors de la maison, il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Première partie du plan réussite, Aizen-sama.

-Bien.

Puis il raccrocha.

Du côté des frères:

-Je ne veux rien savoir de ce qui s'est passé fait ton sac, tu pars avec moi. Dit Kaien super énervé, lui ce n'était pas son genre de gueuler à plus voix comme Grimmjow, lui il était froid, direct et autoritaire.

-Comment ça je pars avec toi, j'ai pas envie ! Gueula Hisagi.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. Dit-il en rigolant avant de poursuivre. C'est un ordre.

Pour Shuuhei c'était la première fois que Kaien était aussi énervé donc il s'exécuta sans plus attendre mais pas de bon cœur.

Une fois qu'il avait fini de faire son sac Kaien appela Kenryu pour qu'on lui apporte une voiture, dix minutes plus tard elle arriva, lui et Hisagi s'assirent à l'arrière, personne ne parlait, on aurait pu entendre les mouches volées mais heureusement il n'y en avait pas, juste une montre qui faisait, tic tac, tic tac, tic tac et ainsi de suite.

Ils arrivèrent devant le manoir de la famille Shiba. C'était la première fois qu'Hisagi le voyait, il avait peur, pourquoi Kaien était si méchant et si sérieux lui qui rigolait tout le temps ?

«Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe putain ! On est où ? Depuis quand Kaien à un chauffeur ?»

Kaien prit par le bras Shuuhei pour le faire sortir de la voiture, sans aucune délicatesse.

-Kaien, tu me fais mal ! Gueula Hisagi.

-Je m'en fous, tu viens et tu te la fermes. Répondit-il froidement.

Shuuhei le suivit dans ce manoir immense, il ne savait pas du tout où il était, ce que Kaien lui voulait, il comprenait qu'il ne soit pas content mais là il allait trop loin, pourquoi faire tout ça s'il ne l'aimait pas ? Il devrait s'en foutre qu'il soit avec un autre homme, non ?

Ils montèrent un escalier et empruntèrent un long couloir. Une silhouette apparaissait au loin, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus.

-Eh Kaien, concernant le diner avec l'autre, t'as vu quelque chose d'anormal ? Gueula une voix qui semblait familière à Hisagi.

-Non ! Lui répondit Kaien.

La silhouette se rapprocha et là ce fut le déclic.

«Pourquoi Renji est ici ?»

-Renji ? Demanda Shuuhei.

-Hisagi ? Dit le celui aux cheveux rouges en lançant un regard noir à Kaien avant de poursuivre. Pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ? T'es con ou quoi ?

-La ferme, je t'ai rien demandé ! Répondit Kaien refermant sa prise sur le bras de son frère.

-Arrête tu vas lui faire mal ! Dit Renji en écartant Kaien d'Hisagi, il le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer, Shuuhei s'était mis à pleurer.

-Rends le moi ! Gueula Kaien

-Tu plaisante j'espère, t'as vraiment un problème Kaien ! Vas dans ta chambre et reposes toi parce que là tu fais peur à voir, je garde Hisagi avec moi reviens quand tu auras les idées au clair.

A ces mots Renji prit Shuuhei par la main et ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre.

Une fois entré, Renji dit à Hisagi de s'asseoir.

-Tu dois surement te demander où on est ? Pourquoi je suis ici et tout le tralala, t'inquiètes je vais tout t'expliquer. Dit Abarai et il commença son récit:

Le père de Kaien est un yakuza, il dirige la famille Shiba et ici c'est notre «camp de base», notre maison. Kaien est destiné à devenir le futur chef de famille, il subit beaucoup de pression donc ne lui en veux pas si parfois il est froid et distant. Je fais moi aussi parti de cette famille de yakuza, j'ai été élevé par le père de Kaien. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi ? C'est simple les familles de yakuzas sont entièrement constitué d'hommes, mais parfois quelques femmes dirigent des bars, des clubs, des restaurants et autres lieux de distraction. Néanmoins, certaines n'en font pas du tout parti et restent dans l'ombre sans savoir quel genre de métier font leurs maris, c'est ce qui est arrivé à ta mère. Elle a quitté le père de Kaien parce qu'elle en avait mare de ne rien savoir de sa vie, alors elle est partie. Elle a rencontré ton père et pendant un long moment le père de Kaien et lui même ne se sont pas vus. C'est pendant ce moment là que l'Oyabun m'a adopté pour reprendre la famille si jamais Kaien ne revenait pas ou pour être son bras droit s'il revenait. Il m'a adopté à 3 ans, et m'a entrainé pour devenir le futur Oyabun ou Waka-gashira.

Peu de temps après j'ai rencontré ton frère, au début je le détestais, je pensais que l'Oyabun allait m'abandonner parce qu'il avait retrouvé son fils, mais bien-sûr ce ne fut pas le cas. Quand j'ai eu l'âge d'aller au collège, je fus placé dans le même établissement que Kaien pour le «protéger», mais bien-sûr il n'en avait pas besoin et me snobait constamment, et c'est là que je vous ai rencontré toi et Ichigo. Peu de temps après ton frère m'a dit de ne pas m'approcher de toi pour ne pas te créer d'ennuis et vu que j'étais très con quand j'étais au collège, je ne l'ai pas écouté et après, toi, moi et Ichigo on s'est retrouvé pris dans une bataille, je sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais à cet époque t'étais un vrai petit délinquant avec ton 69 que tu venais de te tatouer sur la joue et Ichigo avec sa couleur de cheveux et ses coups de pied extras venait en rajouter une couche, on était les petits délinquants du collège, enfin bref je m'égare, donc on s'est battu comme des dieux ce jour là, hahaha pardon, mais on était comme même un peu blessé, surtout toi en réalité parce que...

-Parce que je t'avais défendu, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! Dit Hisagi en coupant Renji.

-Et c'est à partir de ce jour là, que je fit la promesse à Kaien et à moi même de ne plus jamais t'attirer d'ennuis et de te protéger. C'est ce jour là que je me suis mis à respecter Kaien comme il se doit ! Et voilà c'était l'histoire de ma vie et de sa vie, et aussi des yakuzas, de la famille Shiba quoi !

-Wouah ! Dit Shuuhei, avant de reprendre. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as rien dit avant ! ?

-Bah j'ai fait la promesse de ne plus t'attirer d'ennuis, alors comprends-moi !

Hisagi réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire mais il ne put exprimer le fond de sa pensée, quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

-J'arrive ! Dit Renji en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre. Hisa, tu sais...Dit-il en se stoppant net.

-Non quoi ?

-Kaien t'aime vraiment, tu es son petit frère chéri, même si des fois il est un peu chiant et méchant, continues à l'aimer ! Dit-il en ouvrant la porte, c'était son frère qui venait de toquer.

-Ah te voilà ! T'es calmé j'espère ! Gueula Abarai.

Mais Kaien de répondit pas.

-Bon on va faire comme si tu l'étais ok ? Dit Renji

-Ouais, si tu y tiens tellement.

-Merci, bon soit gentil avec Hisa et ...

TUTUTUTUTUTUTU

Mais le téléphone d'Abarai le coupa et il répondit.

-Bon je crois qu'on va le laisser tranquille. Dit Shuuhei.

-Ouais... Répondit Kaien.

Ils sortirent de la chambre de Renji, et partirent en direction de la chambre de Kaien. Le trajet se fit dans le silence absolu, et une fois arrivé dans la chambre ça n'avait pas vraiment changé. La pièce était vraiment immense, on aurait dit une chambre de Prince, il y avait un grand lit, deux places, un canapé, une commode enfin tout ce dont que quelqu'un avait besoin pour vivre plus un écran plat !

-Tu peux prendre le lit. Dit Kaien

-Non toi prends le, c'est ta chambre comme même.

-Prends-le, c'est moi qui t'es forcé à venir. Bon je vais faire un truc ,je reviendrai plus tard, fais comme chez toi ! Dit-il en partant.

-Merci. Dit Hisagi pour lui même.

Il sauta sur le lit se mit sous les couvertures et il s'endormit aussi tôt.

Ooooo

Quelques heures plus tard:

Kaien fit son apparition dans la chambre, son frère dormait. Il se changea sans faire de bruit, il allait s'allonger mais il fit un petit détour par le lit où était Shuuhei.

Il se pencha doucement sur lui, lui caressa la visage, Hisagi émit un petit gémissement, qui fit rire Shiba, se pencha encore un plus pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne fit rien ne plus et alla se coucher dans le canapé. Une longue nuit l'attendait.

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre 3 ^^ merci de suivre ma fic ! Et rendez-vous dans un semaine pour la suite (enfin si j'y arrive ^^)<p>

Merci à ma bêta ! Merci Cricri (ou Feilong, c'est comme tu veux) !


	4. About Love

Sous le même toit

Rating: M, (pas ce chapitre).

Pairing: Kaien x Hisagi

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureuse petite fille que je suis...), ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo et rien qu'a lui.

Note: Merci encore et encore à ma bêta (eh oui je parle de toi eh eh !) Merci Cricri-Feilong ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4: About Love<p>

Hisagi se réveilla, il regarda son portable: il était 5h du matin. La fatigue se faisait encore sentir mais il prit son courage à deux mains et il se leva, il devait partir au plus vite, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, comme ci tout allait bien...

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et il entra dans la cabine de douche. Dix minutes plus tard il sortit et il se sécha les cheveux. Il sortit de la salle d'eau, il chercha le sac que Kaien lui avait préparé, il le trouva facilement et il mit les habits que contenait le sac, c'est-à-dire un boxer avec des petits nounours, un jeans noir et un pull marron. Après qu'il soit totalement habillé il partit en prononçant ces mots à l'égard de son frère:

-Je t'aime Kaien et je n'aimerai que toi, Nnoitora ne représente rien pour moi. Heureusement que tu n'es pas réveillé, sinon tu me prendrais pour un fou qui parle tout seul. Shuuhei rit discrètement avant de poursuivre. Bonne nuit à toi, le seul et unique que j'aime...

Oooo

Ça faisait dix minutes qu'Hisagi marchait sans vraiment savoir où il allait, il voulait rentrer chez lui mais le problème, c'est qu'il était un peu perdu. Shuuhei n'avait jamais eu un très bon sens de l'orientation. Il regardait tous les panneaux mais il ne vit rien qui aurait pu l'aider à retrouver le chemin de sa maison. Peut-être aurait-il du rester chez Kaien ? Non il ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas son genre de s'incruster chez les gens et... encore moins si « les personnes » ne l'aimaient pas.

Il resta dix minutes à airer dans les rues de sa ville avant de demander à Ichigo où il était. Il prit son portable et appela le concerné.

-Salut c'est Ichigo ! Dit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ah Ichi...Mais il fut coupé par la voix de ce dernier.

-HAHAHA ! Vous y avez cru ! Non vous êtes sur mon répondeur, veuillez laisser un message après le BIP.

BIP

-Allo c'est Hisagi. En fait je me suis paumé ! Écoutes si ça te dit quelque chose: donc bah devant moi il y a deux grands immeubles, en réalité il y en a un peu partout, mais devant moi il y a un arbre, non une rangée d'arbres, enfin bref réponds moi vite je suis vraiment perdu et j'ai faim !

Et il raccrocha, Shuuhei n'était pas très doué pour les explications, il aurait au moins pu lui dire le nom de la rue au lieu de lui dire qu'il y avait des arbres et des immeubles, les deux choses qu'on voit tout le temps dans une ville.

Il continua de marcher sans savoir où il allait, il n'y avait pas de piétons à qui il pouvait demander son chemin, mais pas très loin de lui il y avait un feu tricolores et justement une voiture s'y était arrêté, c'était sa chance pour rentrer chez lui. Il couru vers la voiture et toqua au carreau teinté. La vitre s'abaissa, puis la portière s'ouvrit et en à peine deux secondes il se retrouva à l'intérieur de la voiture.

-Salut chaton. Dit l'homme au volant avant de poursuivre. On s'est perdu ?

Hisagi venait juste de réaliser qu'il était monté dans la voiture à la quelle il venait de toquer. Trois secondes plus tard il remarqua que le conducteur n'était qu'autre que Nnoitora.

-Ah oui, comment tu sais ?

-Ça ce voit sur ton visage ! Dit Jiruga en rigolant.

Le trajet se passa sans bruits jusqu'à ce que Shuuhei prenne la parole:

-Tu m'emmènes où ? Demanda-t-il.

-Chez moi, pourquoi ?

-Non pour rien.

Gros problèmes en perceptives pour Hisagi, il avait dit à Kaien que Nnoitora ne comptait pas pour lui, mais si la il les voyait ensemble, il serait sûr qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance.

Shuuhei ne pouvait pas s'opposer à Jiruga, enfin si, il pouvait mais le problème c'est qu'il venait de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas ses clés, alors s'il lui demandait de le ramener chez lui et qu'il ne les avait pas, ça ferait trop con, enfin ça marchait comme ça dans l'esprit d'Hisagi.

Oooo

Kaien se réveilla, il n'avait pas trop mal dormit même s'il étaitt sur un canapé. Il était 4h54. Il devait normalement ce réveiller pour régler une affaire, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à ça. Hier il avait forcé son frère à venir chez lui et il s'en voulait, il aurait du le laisser avec ce Nnoitora, il devait vraiment l'aimer pour qu'il lui fasse ce que lui il avait envie de lui faire depuis ses 14 ans, et oui Shuuhei n'avait que 13 ans à l'époque, mais il était tellement mignon. Kaien ne faisait qu'imaginer le corps de son frère dans plusieurs positions plus que alléchantes. Mais avec le temps il avait fini par vraiment l'aimer.

Il entendit un bruit, il regarda l'heure 5h, Hisagi c'était levé et il était parti pendre une douche. Il voulait se lever pour partir mais son corps ne l'autorisait pas à bouger, comme si inconsciemment son cerveau lui avait demandé de rester et d'observer son frère. Dix minutes il sortit de la salle de bain, et il s'habilla sous ses yeux ! Comme s'il faisait exprès de lui montrer son corps encore humide après la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Mais que cherchait-il à faire ? Peut-être que Shuuhei n'avait même pas pensé au fait que Kaien le regardait, ce qui faisait de notre futur Oyabun un gros pervers, qui prend chaque petite chose comme un appel au viol. Il finit de s'habiller, il allait partir mais il revint un peu en arrière et prononça ces mots:

-Je t'aime Kaien et je n'aimerai que toi, Nnoitora ne représente rien pour moi. Heureusement que tu n'es pas réveillé, sinon tu me prendrais pour un fou qui parle tout seul. Shuuhei rit discrètement avant de poursuivre. Bonne nuit à toi, le seul et unique que j'aime...

Il avait envie de lui répondre, de lui dire que lui aussi il l'aimait, qu'il voulait avoir à ses côtés toute sa vie et qu'il s'excusait pour son comportement de la veille à lui le seul et unique qu'il aime. Mais il ne le fit pas... Il n'en avait pas le courage...

Une fois qu'Hisagi était bel et bien partit Kaien se leva et alla s'entrainer pour évacuer le surplus d'énergie qu'il avait, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'énergie, c'était son désespoir de ne pouvoir exprimer les sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de Shuuhei, de son Shuuhei...

Une fois arrivé au dojo, il prit un katana, se plaça au centre de la pièce et il fouettait l'air avec, ses mouvements étaient gracieux et précis.

Il était seul dans la salle d'entrainement, en même temps à 5h30 du matin c'était plutôt normal qu'il ne voie personne, le contraire aurait été un peu étrange. Qui pouvait être taré au point de se lever à 5h30 du matin. Pas lui en tous cas, même si sa présence prouvait le contraire.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, Kaien qui croyait ne voir personne ce matin, fut bien même extrêmement surpris de voir RENJI !

-Yo ! Dit le concerné.

-Pourquoi t'es là si tôt ? Demanda le futur Oyabun.

-Bah faut bien s'entrainer !

-Ah ok j'ai compris !

-Tu as compris quoi ? Demanda comme même Renji.

-T'as pas de vie ! Cria Kaien en rigolant.

-EEEEEHHH ! Gueula-t-il avant de reprendre ses esprits. Je te retourne le compliment.

-Nan, moi c'est différant ! C'est à cause de Shuu... Laisse tomber j'ai rien dit ! Dit-il en tentant de s'enfuir.

-Kaien Shiba revient ici tout de suite ! T'as pas fini ta phrase ! Hurla-t-il, en le retenant.

Le futur Oyabun se laissa faire. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, même si cette personne devait être Abarai Renji. Ils s'assirent et Kaien commença à déblatérer et à expliquer tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec son frère jusqu'ici. Renji l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, il l'aidait à répondre à certaines questions qu'il se posait. Après une bonne heure de blablatage, Kaien posa la question ultime à Abarai:

-Et toi t'as des problèmes de cœur ?

-Euh...

-T'en as j'y crois pas, moi qui croyait que t'étais un pauvre mec paumé ! Tu t'es bien payé ma tête ! Aller raconte avec ton «euh...» tu as passé le point de non retour.

-Ok ok j'ai compris. Hier je sais pas si tu t'en souviens, j'ai répondu à un appel.

-Ouais et ?

-Bah c'était Ggio Vega !

-QUOI ? L'un des mecs qui trainent avec Aizen !

-Oui, il m'a demandé de l'aider...

-Comment ça de l'aider. T'as tué personne au moins ?

-Nan, il m'a demandé de le sauver des griffes d'Aizen, il était vraiment apeuré... Je me demande encore comment il a eu mon numéro.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Ouais, il pleurait tellement que j'ai fini par accepter, et après il m'a dit que depuis le jour où il m'avait vu, c'était il y a au moins trois ans, il était comment dire...

-Tombé amoureux de toi ?

-Dis pas ça, de ta bouche ça fait bizarre ! Dit Renji

-Bah merci ça fait toujours plaisir. Bon continues.

-Après il m'a dit : «J'ai peur, ce monde est vide de sens. Emmène-moi là où tu es, un endroit avec la lune et les étoiles.»

-Oh quelle jolie déclaration d'amour ! Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

-Rien, je lui ai juste dit que je le sortirais de là.

-Bah t'es pas très doué comme mec ! Gueula Kaien en rigolant.

-Tu peux parler ! T'as pas aussi réussir à lui dire que tu l'aimais ce matin !

-Oh merde j'en ai trop dit ! Tu devais pas savoir ça !

-Bah toi aussi tu devais pas savoir que Ggio Vega m'avait appelé ! Hurla Renji.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de pause, Kaien reprit.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Je sais pas encore...

-En tous cas tu peux compter sur moi ! Ajouta le futur Oyabun.

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant à Renji, ils étaient en quelques sortes redevenus amis. Et puis ça leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux de pouvoir enfin se lâcher comme ils l'avaient fait !

Oooo

Shuuhei était toujours dans la voiture de Nnoitora mais ce dernier lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était plus très loin. Hisagi avait peur. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, c'est comme un mauvais pressentiment un Vendredi 13.

Jiruga gara sa voiture devant un grand immeuble luxueux. Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall, ils prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent jusqu'au cinquième étage. Une fois arrivés à ce même étage Nnoitora se dirigea vers une porte, à gauche en face de l'ascenseur. Il prit ses clefs et l'ouvrit. Son appartement était vraiment très grand, il y avait 3 étages, un qui descendait en bas et un autre en haut. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment bien observer où il était que les lèvres de Jiruga s'écrasèrent sur sa bouche, Shuuhei le repoussa.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Nnoitora.

-Désolé mais je ne suis pas prêt...

-Tu rigoles j'espère ! Gueula-t-il, il commençait vraiment à faire peur.

-...

-Réponds moi, salope ! La dernière fois t'étais partant, non ?

Shuuhei tremblait, Jiruga lui faisait vraiment peur.

En voyant qu'Hisagi ne répondait pas il reprit:

-Et moi qui pensais qu'on pourrait avoir un petit moment de tendresse avant de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Hurla-t-il en foutant un coup de poing à Shuuhei.

Hisagi ne le vit pas venir, il s'étala par terre. Il tremblait, des larmes commençait à couler de ses joues. Une fois remit du choc, essaya de se relever, la première fois il ne réussit pas, mais la seconde fut la bonne. Il prit son courage à deux mains et il fonça dans la cuisine en espérant trouver une arme de défense, si possible un couteau, il ouvra tous les tiroirs. Nnoitora rit violemment, il était juste derrière lui. Shuuhei prit une poêle et le frappa avec de toutes ses forces, mais...il ratât sa cible. Jiruga en avait profité pour lui prendre son arme et il fit de même qu'Hisagi, il le frappa lui aussi de toutes ses forces, Shuuhei s'étala sur le sol son corps était inerte. Était-il mort ? Non jamais pas pour si peux, Hisagi avait une telle force de vivre qu'il se relava et couru, comme il put vers ce qui devait être les toilettes. Il entra dans ces dernières et fut heureux de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, il ferma le verrou. Il essaya de se calmer mais Nnoitora qui lui était derrière la porte ne l'aidait pas:

-Tu ne resteras pas ici longtemps ! Cria-t-il en s'éloignant.

Shuuhei prit son portable et appela Ichigo:

-Salut c'est Ichigo ! / HAHAHA ! Vous y avez cru ! Non vous êtes sur mon répondeur, laissez un message après le BIP.

BIP

-C'est Hisagi, un homme, Nnoitora Jiruga veut me tuer, Ichigo s'il te plait aide moi, je vais pas tenir longtemps... Je ne peux te dire que son nom, je ne connais rien d'autre. Mais je t'en supplie, aide moi, j'ai confiance en toi, si jamais je meurs...Dit à Kaien que je l'ai toujours aimé et qu'il est tout pour moi ! Toi aussi Ichigo tu compte beaucoup pour moi, comme Renji, j'espère que toi au moins tu as eu le courage d'avouer tes sentiments à Grimmjow, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime... Dit aussi à mon frère que parce que je l'aimais et que je l'aime toujours, je ne regrette rien... Pour vous tous gardez uniquement les bons moments...

-Je suis là ! Gueula son bourreau.

-Ichigo je vais devoir te dire au revoir...

Shuuhei raccrocha. Il entendit de suite le déclic du verrou, Nnoitora entra et...

Oooo

Kaien et Renji étaient toujours en train de parler dans le dojo, le téléphone du futur Oyabun sonna, il décrocha.

-Allo ! Répondit Kaien.

-On a un gros problème. Dit une voix qui lui était familière.

-Grimmjow ?

-Ouais c'est moi, ton frère à laissé un message à Ichigo, il faut que tu l'entendes. Je te l'envoies, dès que tu as fini de l'écouter rappelles moi !

-Ok.

Et Jaggerjack raccrocha, le futur Oyabun était vraiment inquiet.

-Ça va, Kaien ? Demanda Abarai.

Tululu Tululu vous avez reçut un message !

C'était la sonnerie de son portable.

-On va le savoir avec ça. Dit le brun.

Kaien mit sur haut-parleur:

-C'est Hisagi, un homme, Nnoitora Jiruga veut me tuer, Ichigo s'il te plait aide moi, je vais pas tenir longtemps... Je ne peux te dire que son nom, je ne connais rien d'autre. Mais je t'en supplie, aide moi, j'ai confiance en toi, si jamais je meurs...Dit à Kaien que je l'ai toujours aimé et qu'il est tout pour moi ! Toi aussi Ichigo tu compte beaucoup pour moi, comme Renji, j'espère que toi au moins tu as eu le courage d'avouer tes sentiments à Grimmjow, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime... Dit aussi à mon frère que parce que je l'aimais et que je l'aime toujours, je ne regrette rien... Pour vous tous gardez uniquement les bons moments... / Ichigo je vais devoir te dire au revoir...

Le futur Oyabun et Abarai étaient restés scotché. Kaien cru qu'il allait pleurer, en entendant son Shuuhei lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais pourquoi il l'avait laissé partir, s'il l'avait retenu, rien de tous cela ne se serait passé... S'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, s'il l'avait fait...il serait là à côté de lui en train de rire, en train de se moquer de lui comme il le faisait avant...MAIS POUQUOI IL NE L'AVAIT PAS RETENU ? Pourquoi...?

* * *

><p>Merci à vous, si vous suivez cette fanfic ^^<p>

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre (très court d'ailleurs), parce que je l'ai refait deux fois (les deux fois j'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement j'en avais marre !)

Bref encore merci à vous ^^ Et à la semaine prochaine (si j'y arrive ^^)


	5. Tonight

Sous le même toit

Rating: M, (pas ce chapitre mais le prochain ^^)).

Pairing: Kaien x Hisagi

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureuse petite fille que je suis...), ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo et rien qu'a lui.

Note: Merci encore et encore à ma bêta (eh oui je parle de toi eh eh !) Merci Cricri ^^

Merci aussi aux personnes qui me suivent, je vous adore !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5: Tonight<p>

Kaien n'était pas bien du tout, il avait peur pour Shuuhei. Était-il mort ou vivant ? Soufrait-il ? Pleurait-il dans un coin ? Pour l'instant personne ne pouvait répondre à ses questions. Alors il fit juste ce que lui avait demandé le bleuté, l'appeler dès qu'il avait entendu ce message. Qu'est-ce-que Grimmjow pouvait bien lui apprendre ? Quelque chose sur ce fameux Nnoitora peut-être ? Ou aussi un indice sur l'endroit où pouvait bien être Hisagi ? Mais il ne croyait pas vraiment en la dernière hypothèse. Il se dépêcha donc d'appeler son futur bras droit:

-Allo Grimmjow, c'est Kaien tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Tu vois le mec Nnoitora Jiruga, et bah c'est l'espada numéro 5.

-Comment ça l'espada numéro 5 ? Il travaille pour Aizen ?

-Ouais !

-PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Gueula Kaien.

-Calmes-toi, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Dit Grimmjow tout doucement (pour une fois).

-Ok bon. Tu viens au manoir avec Ichigo, ce serait bête qu'il lui arrive quelque chose aussi. Une fois que tu seras arrivé, on mettra un plan en place mais avant ça on doit à tout prix trouver où il se planque !

-Ok, on arrive ! Dit le bleuté qui était sur le point de raccrocher.

-Attends !

-Ouais quoi ?

-Grimmjow je compte sur toi.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, mais si je peux me permettre.

-Oui ? Demanda le futur Oyabun surpris du langage qu'employait le bleuté.

-TU PEUX ARRETER DE ME METTRE LA PRESSION ! Hurla Jaggerjack en rigolant.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Toi vraiment ! Bon à tout de suite.

-Ouais à plus.

Et ils raccrochèrent. Kaien doutait un peu de lui même. Réussira-t-il à retrouver Shuuhei ? Arrivera-t-il à diriger ses hommes pendant la mission ? Et s'il venait à se battre avec Aizen ou même Nnoitora réussirait-il à gagner ? Toutes ces questions s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Par quoi il pourrait commencer ses recherches ? Devait-il d'abord savoir où était le reperd d'Aizen ? Si Hisagi allait bien ? Comment allait mettre son plan en place ?Qui participerait à la mission ? Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait envie de qu'une seule chose dormir, remettre ses idées au clair mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. La vie de Shuuhei était peut-être limitée en temps, peut-être était-il déjà mort et qu'on retrouverait son corps dans la baie de Tokyo ? Mais il ne voulait pas penser à la dernière solution, sauf qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, comme beaucoup de gens il s'imaginait le pire avant de penser au meilleur des cas...

-Eh Kaien ça va ? Demanda Renji en voyant son futur patron perdu dans ses pensées.

-Euh...oui.

Et ils sortirent, et se dirigèrent vers les bureaux. Une fois entré Kaien expliqua la situation, tout le monde se demandait qui pouvait bien être cet homme, Hisagi Shuuhei, pour que Shiba-dôno veuille le sauver au plus vite. Tous s'activaient sur leurs PC. Ils devaient trouver la planque la mieux cachée du monde. Une heure plus tard Grimmjow et Ichigo étaient arrivés. A en voir la tête que le roux faisait, il venait à peine d'apprendre la vérité sur Grimmjow et lui.

-Monsieur ! Nous avons trouvé l'endroit où se cache Aizen ! Cria un petit de groupe de 4 personnes.

-Pour de vrai ! Hurla Renji en se dirigeant vers .

Kaien, Grimmjow et Ichigo partirent à la suite de Renji.

-Voilà c'est ici ! Dit l'une des personnes du groupe.

-Tu peux l'agrandir. Demanda le roux.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

-Quoi ! Gueula Ichigo.

-Non rien... Dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Et ils retournèrent à leurs affaires. Ils agrandirent l'image.

-C'est là ? Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Grimmjow surpris.

-Oui monsieur. Répondirent les 4 personnes qui avait trouvé où se planquait Sosuke.

-C'est étrange. Pourquoi ici ? Et puis normalement personne n'a jamais réussi à trouver une de ses planques. Dit Renji.

-Ça doit être un piège. Acquiesça le roux.

-Piège ou pas, j'irai sauver Shuuhei ! Ajouta Kaien.

-Mais Shiba-dôno vous risquez la mort ! Hurlèrent 2 personnes du groupe de 4.

-Il n'a pas peur de la mort. Rajouta le bleuté.

Kaien partit pour mettre en place son plan et aussi pour en parler à son père. Ichigo partit à sa suite mais Renji le retint.

-Il a besoin d'être seul.

-Je suis pas sûr que le solitude lui fasse du bien. Dit le rouquin.

-De toutes façons on a du boulot les mecs ! Gueula Grommjow.

-Quoi moi aussi ! Demanda le roux.

-Yep ! Rajouta Jaggerjack.

Oooo

Hisagi sentait des petites secousses, comme s'il était dans une voiture. Il ouvra les yeux et fut surpris de voir qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il était à l'arrière d'une camionnette. Il était attaché, bâillonner, il avait du scotche sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Shuuhei garda son calme, il ne cria à pas, ne se débattit pas. De toutes façons cela n'aurait servi à rien à part de ce faire repérer de ses bourreaux. Oui j'ai bien dit ses bourreaux. Hisagi entendait très bien les deux personnes parler: c'était deux hommes et aucun d'eux n'était Nnoitora. Il se rappela alors sa « bagarre » qu'il avait eu avec ce dernier. Il regarda autour de lui et il vu ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir...du sang, une grande marre de sang. Il avait plusieurs blessures et toutes n'étaient pas dues à la bagarre qu'il avait eu avec Jiruga. Elles avaient été fait après, pendant quand il était à demi mort. Shuuhei roulait d'un bout à l'autre du camion, ces foutus mecs prenaient des virages trop sec. L'un d'eux le regardait rouler par terre en rigolant, il disait à son ami d'y aller plus fort. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hisagi était réveillé. Shuuhei commençait à avoir un peu peur. Il se demandait où ils allaient l'emmener. Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ? Allaient-ils le tuer après ? Alors qu'il venait d'échapper à Nnoitora. Il se demanda alors si Ichigo avait reçut son message. Il se dit alors qu'il n'aurait pas du l'envoyer, maintenant à cause de lui le roux était aussi pris au piège dans cette affaire. Il espérait que le rouquin ne reçoive jamais son message. Il voulait être sauvé certes mais il ne voulait pas non plus mettre des innocents en danger. Il s'était mis dans le pétrin tout seul, il devait donc s'en sortir sans aucunes aide extérieur à lui même. Il était temps pour Hisagi de redevenir le petit voyou qu'il était avant: celui qui n'avait pas peur de se battre contre des mecs armées jusqu'aux dents, celui qui n'avait besoin d'aucun partenaire pour assurer ses arrières, celui qui n'avait pas peur de se faire un tatouage des plus explicites sans l'accord de ses parents, celui qui n'avait pas peur de mourir ! Il voulait redevenir ce Shuuhei là, rien qu'une fois !

Le camion s'arrêta. Les deux hommes descendirent, ils ouvrirent le coffre et l'un cala Hisagi sur son épaule ils étaient dans un grand sous-sol qui devait faire aussi office de parking. Shuuhei n'avait pas encore montré signe de vie, alors les deux se la coulait douce. Hisagi avait réussi à enlever le scotche à force de l'humidifier. Le premier homme, celui qui ne le portait pas, était entré dans un des ascenseur en face d'eux. C'est le moment que Shuuhei avait choisi pour mordre l'épaule à pleines dents de l'homme qui le tenait. Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent alors. Son tortionnaire hurlait à la mort, le sang sortait de sa blessure à une vitesse folle. Hisagi enleva du revers de sa main le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE ! T'es un cannibale ! Gueula l'homme.

-Non mais si je l'étais je ne t'aurais même pas gouté !

Shuuhei laissa alors l'homme agoniser sur le sol et partit vers la porte de garage par où ils étaient arrivé. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, de la soulever, de la casser mais il ne réussit pas... Il se laissa glisser sur le sol. A quoi cela pouvait bien servir d'essayer si c'était impossible... NON il ne devait pas s'avouer vaincu si facilement !

Hisagi se releva mais... d'un coup le noir absolu ! On venait de lui assigner un grand coup à la tête. Il pouvait entendre trois hommes parler, les deux qui l'avaient emmené et...Noitora !

-Putain vous êtes con ! Faites un peu attention merde !

-Désolé, Jiruga-sama. Dirent les deux hommes.

Oooo

Kaien était allongé sur son lit, il tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il avait fini de mettre en place son plan, il avait répartit les taches. Tout était parfait sauf une chose...Hisagi arriverait-il à tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive ? Ou était-il déjà mort ? S'il l'était il ferait prendre des risques à tout le monde et ça il ne pouvait pas le permettre, c'est pour qu'il avait mis en place un deuxième plan. Où il était le seul à intervenir. Même Grimmjow et Renji n'allaient pas intervenir, il était hors de question qu'il mette ses meilleurs amis dans son pétrin. C'est pour ça que dans 5 jours il allait intervenir seul. Il avait dit à l'équipe qui était sur le plan de sauvetage que l'intervention se ferait dans une semaine, c'est-à-dire dans 7 jours. Kaien n'avait pas peur de devoir réaliser le sauvetage de Shuuhei seul, il avait juste peur qu'Hisagi ne tienne pas le coup et qu'il s'endorme à jamais avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire lui aussi qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait continuer sa vie avec lui... Il voulait embrasser et toucher chaque parties du corps de Shuuhei. L'entendre crier son nom jusqu'à plus voix. Oui il le voulait, il voulait lui faire l'amour, encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement. Mais pour faire tout ça il devait d'abord le sauver. L'enlever des griffes d'Aizen.

On toqua à la porte:

-Oui entrez. Dit Kaien en se relevant.

La porte s'ouvrit:

-Salut Renji. Ajouta le futur Oyabun.

-'lut Kaien, alors ça va ?

-Ça peut aller.

-Dans 7 jours Hisagi sera à tes côtés sur ce lit ! Tu devrais être heureux !

-Ouais, sûrement. Répondit le brun.

Mais comment être heureux en sachant qu'il est en ce moment même dans l'entre d'Aizen.

-Allez arrêtes de te faire du mal et lèves ton gros cul de ce lit ! Pour une fois Grimmjow et là, tu devrais faire un petit entraînement avec lui ! Gueula Abarai.

-Non, j'ai pas envie.

-'tain tu fais chier ! Je te préviens, je vais revenir avec les grands moyens ! Ajouta-t-il en partant.

-Tu me manques toi mon seul et unique amour. Dit Kaien à l'intention de Shuuhei.

Oooo

Hisagi se réveilla pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans une grande chambre, il n'était vêtu que de son boxer et d'un t-shirt. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était spacieuse et à première vue luxueuse aussi. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin en bois avec des rideaux rouges et... Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser mieux l'espace dans lequel il se trouvait, qu'un homme entra. Il se déplaça jusqu'au lit où reposait Shuuhei, il se pencha sur ce dernier. C'est là qu'Hisagi reconnu qui était l'homme, c'est celui qui l'avait « sauvé », mais il avait changé. Le jour où il l'avait vue il portait des lunettes, et ses cheveux retombaient des deux côtés de son crâne. Alors que là il ne portait pas de verres et ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière, laissant une mèche rebelle tomber devant. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus classe certes mais aussi beaucoup plus inquiétant.

-Tu m'as reconnu vu la tête que tu fais. Dit l'homme.

-Oui je vous ai reconnu, Aizen Sosuke.

-Bien ça m'évitera les présentations, passons au vif du sujet. Tu as donc succombé au charme de mon subordonné, Nnoitora Jiruga, pour te retrouver ici.

-Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça ! Mais continuez. Ajouta-il énervé.

-Je suis l'ennemi direct de Kaien et de son père, je suis donc aussi un yakuza. Et toi tu vas m'aider à les anéantir.

-ÇA JAMAIS ! Gueula Hisagi.

-Oh que si Shuuhei-kun. A ce que j'ai compris Kaien tient beaucoup à toi ? Et toi est-ce-que tu tiens à lui ?

-Bien-sûr c'est mon frère !

-Ton frère ? Demanda Aizen.

-Oui on est demi frère.

-HAHAHAHA tu rigoles !

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Hurla Hisagi énervé.

Sosuke se tenait les côtes tellement il riait. Dix minutes plus tard Aizen se calma et reprit:

-Maintenant que j'ai bien rigolé avec toi, ce serait bien qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses.

Shuuhei n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sosuke se plaça au-dessus de lui. Il passa sa main en dessous du t-shirt d'Hisagi. Ses mains étaient glacées. Shuuhei gémit à contre cœur quand Aizen pinça un de ses tétons. C'est à ce moment, qu'Hisagi se rappela d'une chose très importante, tout son cauchemard avait commencé par un simple baisé et de simples préliminaires avec Nnoitora alors qu'il avait dit à Kaien qu'il l'aimait. Il devait arrêter ça, avant qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il regrettera plus tard. Il devait arrêter les mains de Sosuke maintenant !

-Tu aimes bien quand je te touche là. Dit Aizen.

Cette simple phrase l'aida à se réveiller de ses pensées, alors il ce débattit de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait qu'un seul objectif, tenir les paroles qu'il avait dites à son frère.

A force de se débattre dans tous les sens, il envoya un coup de coude dans l'œil de Sosuke.

Il ne dit rien, il gardait sa main sur son œil et le fusillait du regard de l'autre. C'est là que Shuuhei compris qu'il avait signé son arrêt de mort.

-Je crois qu'il y a un truc que tu as pas bien compris, je peux te tuer à tous moments, je te garde juste en vie pour m'amuser avec toi, alors si tu fais ce genre de chose, comprends moi bien, ça ne m'amuse pas ! Lui dit le yakuza.

Aizen se leva et prit le poignet d'Hisagi. Il le traina dans les couloirs où beaucoup de gens les regardaient passer. Shuuhei hurlait de toutes ses forces pour que l'un d'eux viennent le sauver mais personne de réagit, ils les regardaient simplement partir.

-Aidez-moi, je vous en prie !

-Chut Shuuhei-kun, là où je t'emmène personne n'entendra tes cris. Tu pourras crier autant que tu veux personne ne t'aideras.

-Non ! Laissez-moi !

-C'est trop tard Shuuhei-kun.

Ils descendirent un escalier qui menait au sous-sol. Il arrivèrent dans une grande pièce. Elle était sombre, on pouvait entendre des cris de douleurs, et des appels au secours. Une fois qu'ils étaient plus profondément dans la pièce. Hisagi pouvait maintenant voir plusieurs personnes dans des cachots.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as aussi le tiens. Mais avant ça tu dois passer à la douche mon Shuuhei-kun.

Il le jeta dans les bras de deux hommes habillés en noir.

-Faites le prendre sa douche.

-Oui, Aizen-sâma. Dirent les deux hommes.

Ils le trainèrent dans une grande salle blanche. Ils le déshabillèrent, accrochèrent ses poignets à objet prévu à cet effet et l'un d'eux prit un tuyau, ils se regardèrent, rigolèrent et l'homme l'alluma.

Hisagi hurla, le jet était puissant et froid.

-T'aimes bien ? Demandèrent les deux hommes.

Shuuhei ne répondit pas, le jet était tellement froid qu'il avait du mal à parler mais il se força.

-...frrr...oid...froid... Dit-il.

-Quoi t'as froid ? Ok alors tu vas apprécier. Dit celui qui tenait le tuyau.

Il mit l'eau chaude à fond créant un chaud froid à Shuuhei.

-Aaaaaaaaah ! Hurla Hisagi.

-Quoi t'avais pas froid ? Demanda l'autre.

Et ils continuèrent à mettre l'eau froide puis chaude. Shuuhei ne réagissait plus.

* * *

><p>Merci encore une fois d'avoir lu ce chapitre ^^ (pour ce titre comme deux autres sont des chansons de bigbang, alors si jamais vous ne les connaissez pas , je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire: allez les écouter ! ^^)<p>

A la semaine prochaine ! (plus que deux ou trois chapitres avant la fin)


	6. Jours après jours

Sous le même toit

Rating: M

Pairing: Kaien x Hisagi

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureuse petite fille que je suis...), ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo et rien qu'a lui.

Note 1: Merci encore et encore à ma bêta, cricri !

Merci aussi aux personnes qui me suivent, je vous adore ! ^^

Note 2: J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le faire et je ne suis pas satisfaite du résultat... J'aurais voulu le recommencer mais je suis vraiment HS en ce moment.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6: Jours après jours<span>

Hisagi était allongé sur un matelas à même le sol. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il était enfermé ici, il avait été mis dans une pièce à l'ecart des autres prisonniers. Pendant ces jours Shuuhei n'avait pas mangé et n'avait bu que très peu d'eau. Il ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à tenir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendu la porte magnétique s'ouvrir. Shuuhei leva la tête surpris et il vu le pire cauchemar de sa vie: Nnoitora... Un autre homme aussi était présent, une chevelure rose encadrait son visage, il portait aussi des lunettes. Jiruga et l'autre homme portaient tout deux des vêtements blancs avec des traits noirs, Hisagi supposa que c'était leur uniforme.

L'homme aux cheveux roses ferma la porte et Nnoitora dit:

-Eh bah on dit pas bonjour, chaton ? Dit-il en s'asseyant au pied du matelas où se trouvait Hisagi.

-...

-Je t'ai posé une question ! Gueula Jiruga en balançant une claque à Shuuhei. Sous l'effet produit, la joue d'Hisagi se plaqua contre le matelas, elle était devenu rouge.

-Bonjour Nnoitora... Répondit-il à contre cœur.

-Comment ? Je crois pas que t'es le droit de m'appeler comme ça, gamin ! Pour toi c'est Jiruga-sama !

-Va crever ! Lui cracha Shuuhei.

Nnoitora se leva, le prit par le col, leva son visage jusqu'au sien et lui dit:

-Tu me répètes ça encore une fois et c'est toi qui vas crever !

Et il le balança contre le mur en face de lui. Le corps d'Hisagi s'abattit contre ce mur en un fracas pas possible. Il avait mal, il ne sentait plus quelques uns de ses membres. Le choc avait été trop violent, pour le corps frêle de Shuuhei.

L'homme aux cheveux roses s'avança pour atteindre Hisagi qui gisait sur le sol. Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux et souleva sa tête.

-Il n'est pas très câlin ton chaton. Dit-il en riant.

-Oh ta gueule, Szayel !

Jiruga se rapprocha lui aussi du corps de Shuuhei et demanda:

-Tu veux t'amuser ?

-Ouais, c'est quoi ton idée ?

-Un beau corps de jeune homme, là devant toi. T'as pas envie de le souillé ?

En guise de réponse ils échangèrent un regard. Nnoitora se jeta sur Hisagi et il déchira ses habits, Shuuhei se débattit. Quelques secondes plus tard Hisagi était nu comme un ver. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à observer son corps, il était fin, pâle, amaigri (on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il pétait la forme) puis l'un d'eux coupa le silence qui s'était installer depuis un petit moment:

-Eh t'as pas envie de lui faire du mal ? Demanda Szayel.

Jiruga rigola, et il se décala pour laisser le champs libre à l'homme aux cheveux roses. Cette même personne se pencha sur Shuuhei et il commença à tracer des traits invisibles sur son torse et il sortit un petit couteau.

-Eh tu comptes lui faire quoi ? Dit Nnoitora.

-Tu verras !

Il posa la lame sur le peau d'Hisagi et là il ne traça pas des lignes invisibles, loin de là... Il enfonça profondément son canif, le sang coulait à flot. Shuuhei hurlait à la mort.

-Eh mais arrête ! Hurla Jiruga. Aizen-sâma va te tuer si tu l'abîmes !

-Je sais, mais ça sera un secret, n'est-ce-pas Nnoitora-san.

-Ouais on verra.

Le bourreau d'Hisagi se remit au boulot, on entendait plus que les hurlements de douleurs de Shuuhei, puis plus rien.

Oooo

Tout le monde s'activait autour de Kaien, tous étaient impatients de pouvoir effectuer la mission de sauvetage. Le futur Oyabun était triste de voir ses amis et ses camarades se donner autant de mal, pour rien... Mais il devait faire avec, s'il voulait sauver Shuuhei et ne perdre aucun hommes en même temps, il était obligé de faire quelques sacrifices.

-Abarai-dôno, nous avons trouvé un moyen de rentrer sans être vu d'Aizen. Dirent trois chercheurs.

-C'est vrai ? montrez ! Répondit Renji, en se dépêchant d'atteindre leurs bureaux.

-Regardez, ici il n'y a aucunes caméras. C'est un endroit parfait pour passer !

-Vous êtes trop fort les mecs !

Kaien s'approcha du petit groupe et dit:

-Vous pensez vraiment que le mafieux le plus recherché du pays, se laisse avoir si facilement ?

-...

-Non ! Moi j'y crois pas. Et si Aizen avait tout prévu, s' il savait quand on devait faire cette mission et si il avait fait exprès de laisser des zones sans caméras pour mieux nous anéantir. Que ferez-vous, vous qui avez conduit toute la troupe dans le fosser de la mort ? Arriverez-vous à surmonter ce dérapage, celui qui a conduit tous vos amis dans la tombe ? Est-ce-que vous arriverez à garder la tête haute ? Une trentaine de morts et des familles en pleurs. Arriverez-vous à endosser tout ça sur vos épaules, tous leurs cadavres, tous nos cadavres ? Être celui qui a fait une faute grave qui a causé la mort de plusieurs personnes, qu'elles soient physiques ou morales. Celui responsable de tous ces corps emballés dans des sacs noirs ! La pire faute jamais commise me diriez-vous , nan ? Cette erreur c'est la votre ! Celle de ne jamais se poser des questions. Vous vous imaginez une seule petite question peut sauver la vie d'une trentaine de personnes ! Alors que la nier peut vous faire vivre le pire cauchemar de votre vie...

Les chercheurs étaient en pleurs, Renji était scotché sur place. Ce n'était pas son habitude de dire ce genre de choses, normalement il les aurait aussi félicité et il aurait peut-être dit un « Mais comment on fait si c'est une embuscade ? ». Mais là... il s'était énervé contre un petit groupe sans défense qui croyait bien faire. Même si Kaien avait tous les droits, Abarai ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça !

-Non mais ça va pas ? T'es malade comme mec ! Tu crois que c'est en disant ça que le plan va avancer ! Tu crois que c'est en balançant deux, trois phrases dramatiques, que tu vas changer les choses ! Si tu veux pas compter sur le travail qu'ils font, t'as qu'à le faire à leur place ! Vas-y j'aimerai bien t'y voir moi ! Après tout, le futur Oyabun est le roi, il peut faire ce qu'il veut, dire ce qu'il veut, il a pas peur des représailles ! Peu importe la connerie qu'il fait on peut rien lui dire, vu qu'il a tous les droits ! Le fils de l'Oyabun est le maître tout puissant, on doit s'agenouiller devant lui ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu crois Kaien ! On n'est pas tes toutous ! On pense nous aussi, on a une conscience, un cerveau comme toi ! Quoique ça c'est moins sûr vue toutes les imbécillités que tu nous sort depuis tout à l'heure ! Je comprends que tu veuilles récupérer Shuuhei mais c'est pas une raison de gueuler sur tout le monde ! Tu es le futur Oyabun avant d'être l'amant d'Hisagi ! Tu as une famille ici aussi ! Des gens qui comptent sur toi ! Des personnes qui croient en toi ! Des camarades qui ont besoin de toi ! Ne les oublies pas pour les beaux yeux de Shuuhei ! Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir le sauver ici ! Il y a même des personnes qui le connaissent pas, mais juste parce qu'ils ont confiance en toi, en tes jugements, ils t'aident à sauver Hisagi. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes de les traiter comme des moins que rien ? Je sais que c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive mais bon, il vaut mieux te remettre dans le droit chemin maintenant avant que tu ne fasses une plus grande bêtise. Enfin bref, va te reposer un peu.

Kaien ne dit rien et sortit. Ces mots, ces phrases, il les avait prononcées pour lui même, dans sa tête c'était lui à la place des chercheurs. Renji ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'être le futur Oyabun amenait beaucoup de pression. Les gens croyaient en lui, ils avaient confiance en lui, ils iraient n'importe où, tant qu'il y était, c'est ça aussi que Abarai n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ses camarades avaient beaucoup trop confiance en lui, s'il avait commis une erreur tout aurait été de sa faute à lui seul, même si beaucoup diraient que ce n'est pas grave. Et au final tout rentrera dans l'ordre et ils oublieront toutes les morts qu'il a causé et ça il ne l'accepterait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus être responsable de la mort de ses soldats. Alors c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de le faire seul, pour protéger sa famille et pas juste pour les beaux yeux de Shuuhei.

Kaien se dirigea vers sa chambre sans dire bonjour à ses camarades, il n'avait pas envie de taper la discute. Là maintenant il avait envie d'aller sauver son frère.

Le futur Oyabun pressa le pas et il arriva dans sa chambre, il sauta sur son lit, s'étala de tout son long et dit:

-J moins 2.

Oooo

Hisagi se réveilla avec d'extrêmes douleurs, dans tout le corps, il reposait sur le matelas au fond de sa chambre. Quand il regarda au alentour il fit frappé par le sang qu'il y avait dans un coin et qui traçait une ligne jusqu'à son matelas. Il compris pourquoi il avait autant mal, il ne voulait regarder l'étendu de ses blessures, il avait peur qu'elles soient trop importantes.

On toqua à la porte.

-Voilà ta bouffe ! Lança un gardien.

Mais Shuuhei ne répondit pas, il aurait voulu mais il avait trop mal. Aucuns sons ne voulaient sortir de sa bouche.

-Eh ça va ? Demanda le garde.

-...

-Eh ! J'entre !

Il fit ce qu'il venait de dire et il vit: le corps d'Hisagi plein de sang, il avait des coupures partout, elles étaient très profondes. Son matelas était immaculé de sang. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'était son bras... il était plié en deux, mais pas au niveau du coude, juste haut dessus de son poignet. C'était horrible et sa jambe gauche aussi avait l'air dans un piteux état.

L'homme hurla, il appela au secours. Puis Shuuhei ferma doucement ses yeux comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le ferait. Mais il ne pouvait, il devait lutter pour...son frère, pour Kaien ! Il l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas mourir aussi facilement alors que absolument rien ne c'était passé entre eux. Il voulait que son frère l'embrasse, le prenne dans ses bras mais pas par fraternité, par amour. Tant que rien de tout cela sera accompli, il lutera contre la mort.

Autour de lui plusieurs personnes s'activaient, des hommes habillés de blanc, peut-être des ambulanciers, firent leur entrée avec un brancard, qu'ils abaissèrent. Ils firent le décompte: UN, DEUX, TROIS et ils le transvasèrent de son matelas à leur brancard. Ils devaient faire très attention, avec les multiples blessures qu'il avait, la moindre petite erreur aurait pu entraîner de graves conséquences.

Et les « ambulanciers » coururent dans les couloirs du bâtiment où se cachait Aizen. Une fois qu'ils furent sorti, ils le montèrent dans une ambulance, le brun eu à peine le temps de voir où il était, la seule chose qu'il vit fus qu'il faisait nuit. La camionnette allait à toute vitesse sur la route, grillait les feux rouges après l'habituel pinpon pinpon. Les ambulanciers prenaient bien soin d'Hisagi et puis lui aussi il s'accrochait, il était hors de questions qu'il meure !

Oooo

Kaien se retournait dans son lit, il avait décidé, il ferait une nuit blanche. Ce n'était pas qu'il le voulait mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il voulait savoir comment allait Shuuhei. Ça le saoulait de ne pouvoir rien faire et devoir attendre encore 2 jours, enfin vu qu'il était 2h du matin, encore un 1 jour. Mais c'était un jour de trop, bon en attendant il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Il se leva s'assit sur chaise de bureau qui était disposée au fond de la chambre, près d'une fenêtre et du canapé, où il avait dormis le jour où il l'avait retrouvé avec ce Nnoitora, l'espada numéro 5, le chien d'Aizen plutôt ! Enfin bref, il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, c'était là qu'il rangeait son dossier sur le sauvetage d'Hisagi, pas sur celui qu'il devait faire en groupe, non sur celui qu'il ferait seul. Mais justement à ce moment là on toqua à la porte. Kaien qui trouvait ça bizarre que quelqu'un vienne le dérangé à cette heure ci se leva et alla voir. Il entrouvrit sa porte et vu Renji. Il la referma aussi tôt mais le pied d'Abarai l'arrêta et il dit:

-Alors comme ça on veut pas me voir ?

-Ouais t'as tout compris, alors vires-moi ton pied de là !

-Vas-y Kaien fais pas le con, laisses-moi entrer !

Le futur Oyabun soupira mais il le laissa comme même entrer et s'essaya sur son lit. Abarai l'observa et dit:

-Tu vas mieux ?

-C'est pas ton problème !

-Kaien tu commences vraiment à me faire chier !

-Alors dégages !

-Je sais très bien qu'Hisagi te manques, que tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de le revoir et que tu ferais tout pour le retrouver. Il avança vers son bureau, il ouvrit le tiroir que le futur Oyabun avait fermé plus tôt. Partout, j'entends ça ! Poursuivit-il en agitant le dossier.

-Tu le savais, alors ?

-Oui.

-Je vois, t'es venu ici pour m'empêcher de le faire, c'est ça ?

-Non je suis juste venu pour te dire une chose très importante, que tu savais avant mais je crois que tu l'as oublié.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu n'es pas seul. Tu as des amis, tu nous as nous ta famille, à l'avenir fait nous confiance. Dit Renji avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la porte de la chambre. Mais Kaien l'arrêta en lui disant:

-Même si tu dis ça, je peux pas faire prendre des risques à tout le monde pour sauver celui que j'aime !

-Mais, je crois qu'il y a une chose que tu n'as pas comprise. On est une famille, personne n'a peur de prendre des risques pour aider quelqu'un d'autre. Alors s'il te plaît laisse moi t'aider !

-Je sais pas.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un fracas pas possible et une tornade bleu se jeta sur le futur Oyabun qui était tranquillement assis sur son lit et dit:

-Comment ça tu sais pas ! Dit-il en lui frottant la tête à l'aide de son poing.

-Alors t'as réponse ? Demanda Abarai.

-J'accepte ! Mais arrêtes ! Gueula-t-il en rigolant.

-J'espère bien que tu acceptes. Ajouta Ichigo qui venait d'entrer. Parce que sinon tu aurais eu à faire à moi !

-Tu fais peur à personne ! Lui dit Renji.

Et ils rirent de bon cœur. Mais après ils se mirent au boulot, c'est-à-dire mettre le plan en place. Même si Kaien avait accepté qu'on l'aide, ils avaient convenu qu'il serait le seul à affronter Aizen s'il y avait rencontre. Et ils continuèrent toute la nuit à élaborer leur plan de choc !

Oooo

Dans une chambre d'hôpital, le soleil commençait à faire son apparition, comme les yeux du patient qui commençaient à s'ouvrir. Et ce patient n'était qu'autre qu'Hisagi. Quand ses pupiles s'ouvrir entièrement et qu'il vit la chambre dans laquelle il était, il ne se dit qu'une chose: il était libre. Ses larme commençaient déjà à couler, c'était la fin de son calvaire de deux jours dans l'entre noire et glauque où il avait été placé.

Quelques secondes plus tard une femme entra.

-Vous êtes enfin réveillé, votre petit ami commençait à s'inquiéter. Dit une infirmière en entrant.

-Mon petit ami ? Kaien ? Demanda Hisagi tout content.

-Euh...Non, Aizen-dono.

-...Ai..zen.. est présent ?

-Oui, attendez je vais l'appeler.

-Non c'est bon ! Hurla-t-il.

-Ne faites pas votre timide. Lui répondit l'infirmière, elle partit et en fermant la porte.

Shuuhei avait du mal à respirer, et lui qui se croyait sorti d'affaire. Il n'avait que quelques minutes ou moins pour sortir d'ici. Il arracha les fils qui lui étaient branchés. Il se dirigea ensuite, en boitant, vers la porte qu'il atteignit sans problème hormis sa jambe gauche qui le faisait énormément souffrir. Il l'ouvra, regarda à de chaque cotés en espérant trouver une indication sur le lieu de la sortie . Ne voyant rien, il prit à droite, il s'avança dans le couloir blanc de l'hôpital, il longea les murs. Ses blessures se rouvraient petit à petit. Il avait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas hurler. Il vu l'ascenseur. Il pressa le pas, mais c'était trop tard.

-Hisagi que faites vous là ? Demanda l'infirmière, et elle n'était pas seule...

-Shuuhei-kun, tu vas bien ? j'ai eu peur pour toi. Dit Aizen.

-...

-Vous allez bien monsieur ?

Hisagi s'écroula, sûrement à cause de ses blessures.

L'infirmière et Sosuke l'amenèrent dans sa chambre. La femme laissa les deux hommes seuls.

-Alors comme ça on veut s'échapper ? Dit Aizen à Shuuhei qui était en train de dormir.

Il lui caressait gentiment la tête, mais avec un regard sadique.

Oooo

-Je suis fatigué. Dit Renji qui était allongé sur le sol de la chambre.

-Bah en même temps on a travaillé toute la nuit. Lui répondit Kaien qui lui était affalé sur son bureau.

-Ouais ça valait le coup ! On a trouvé le meilleur plan du monde ! Hurla Ichigo.

-VOS GUEULES JE DORS ! Cria Grimmjow.

-Il est toujours comme ça le matin ? Demanda Abarai.

-Malheureusement oui. Répondit le roux.

-Mais la nuit j'suis une bête ! Gueula le bleuté.

-Crois ce que tu veux mais tu me détrôneras jamais ! Hurla Renji.

-Je pense pas ! Dit le rouquin.

-HAHAHAHA, comment il t'a tué !

Ils restèrent encore un moment à rire, puis le futur Oyabun prit la parole:

-Quel heure il est ?

Abarai regarda sa montre.

-11h du mat.

-On a travaillé combien de temps ? Demanda Ichigo.

-Je sais pas mais trop en tous cas. Lui dit reponditKaien.

-Je crois que c'est l'heure pour nous de faire une pause. Ajouta Renji.

-Non je dois aller faire un truc. Ajouta le futur Oyabun en se levant de son bureau.

Grimmjow qui depuis tout à l'heure ne s'était pas fait entendre, l'attrapa par le bras et dit:

-Pour une fois, reposes toi. T'es tout pâle on dirait un zombie, et t'as pas envie que ton pitit ami te voit dans un état pareil ?

-Nan.

-Alors vas faire dodo.

Kaien sourit et il s'allongea par terre avec ses amis et Abarai demenda :

-Eh mais pourquoi on est tous là sur le sol, alors qu'il y a un lit juste à côté ?

-Bonne question. Répondit le roux.

-On s'en fout et puis aussi fermez là, j'essaye de dormir ! Gueula le bleuté.

Ils rirent encore une fois avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Oooo

Quand Hisagi ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'il vu fut le visage d'Aizen, la première chose qu'il sentit, c'était la main de ce même homme dans ses cheveux et la première chose qu'il regretta, était qu'il n'y ait pas l'infirmière. Il la cherchait désespérément du regard mais rien. Sosuke semblait s'en amuser, oui c'est vrai que c'est drôle de voir un agneau sans défense, cherchant quelqu'un pour le sauver du grand méchant loup.

-Bonjour mon petit Shuuhei-kun.

-...

-Tu veux pas parler.

-...

-Je sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire de toi, quand je te file une correction en te donnant à mes hommes, ils s'emportent et te découpent. Franchement je sais plus quoi faire de toi.

-Vous avez qu'à me laisser partir.

-Ah tu parles toi ? Mais bien sûr te laisser partir pourquoi je n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ! Non mais je suis pas débile à ce point Shuuehi-kun.

-Ah bon je croyais. Ajouta-il tout bas de façon à ce qu'Aizen de l'entende pas.

Sosuke s'assit sur le lit d'Hisagi et caressa son visage du dos de la main et dit:

-Est-ce-que tu aimes quelqu'un Shuuhei-kun ?

-Oui.

-Et cette personne, elle t'aime ?

-Non...

-C'est dur ?

-Assez.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas.

-C'est pour ça que vous kidnappez de pauvres enfants comme moi ?

-Hahaha, non. Mais si cela pouvait attirer son attention, je le ferais tous les jours.

-Vous l'aimez donc à ce point.

-Oui.

-Vous vous voyez régulièrement ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Il habite loin ?

-Non.

-Alors vous attendez quoi ? Qu'il vienne à vous de lui même.

-Non mais...

-Wouah c'est la première fois que je vois un yakuza douter !

-Hisagi ferme là.

-Vous m'appelez Hisagi. Comme quoi quand vous parlez de cette personne vous devenez plus gentil et plus respectueux.

-Hahaha si tu le dis.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était enfermé chez Aizen il n'avait pas peur de lui ou contraire il le trouvait même sympathique, quelqu'un avec qui on pouvait parler librement.

-C'est aussi une personne qui fait partit de votre métier ou pas du tout ?

-Non il est /

Mais un homme en blouse blanche, habillé avec un jean bleu troué au niveau du genou, et une chemise bleu clair à moitié déboutonné fit son entré. Il devait être médecin, et avait sûrement le même âge que Sosuke.

-Bonjour je suis votre médecin, euh vous vous êtes...Hisagi Shuuhei. Dit-il en regardant son formulaire qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son entré.

-Bonjour. Répondit le plus jeune.

-Bonjour. Enchaîna l'ainé.

Le médecin releva la tête se demandant qui pouvait être l'autre personne qui lui avait répondu et fut surpris de les voir dans cette position. Qui en soit n'était pas très alarmante mais comme même.

-Oh je dérange peut-être ? Dit-il.

Quand Aizen se rappela dans quelle position ils étaient il se dégagea de suite du brun pour aller rattraper le médecin qui prenait déjà la fuite, il réussi à fermer la porte avant qu'il sorte et lui dit:

-Excusez-moi, Gin.

-Non non c'est bon. Répondit l'autre un peu gêné.

C'est la que le cerveau d'Hisagi fit tilt (ça va vous changer des sites de rencontre). Vu la réaction de Sosuke cet homme devait être celui dont il avait parlé plus tôt.

Ichimaru et Aizen revinrent vers le lit de Shuuhei. L'albinos commença ses tests de suite, sous le regard de Sosuke, il ne le lâchait pas du regard en temps normal ça aurait fait peur à n'importe qui mais la ce n'était pas le regard d'un yakuza mais plutôt celui d'un homme amoureux. Ce qui fit sourire Hisagi, Aizen le remarqua et lui dit:

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Pour rien. Dit-il en rigolant.

Le médecin les regardait sans rien dire.

-Vous ne dites rien aujourd'hui ? Demanda Sosuke.

-Non pas plus que d'habitude.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, c'est juste que la plupart du temps vous accompagnez vos amis à l'hôpital mais vous ne rentrez jamais dans leurs chambres.

-C'est normal. Dit une infirmière en rentrant.

-Ah bon pourquoi ? Demanda l'albinos.

-Ce jeune homme est le petit ami d'Aizen-dono.

-...Ah d'accord.

-Nan ! C'est mon oncle ! Ajouta Shuuhei ne voulant pas que la situation dérape.

Et oui même si Sosuke l'avait mal traité, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Quand on le regardait on aurait dit lui il y a quelques jours quand il n'avait pas encore avoué ses sentiments à Kaien. Kaien...ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il lui manquait, il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire, s'il s'amusait, dormait, s'il était heureux, même sans lui... Non il ne devait pas penser à ça.

-Oui c'est mon neveux !

Ichimaru sourit. Il devait sûrement être soulagé, qu'ils ne soient pas en couple. Quand Hisagi remarqua cela il donna un petit coup de coude à Aizen et il lui fit un signe de la tête montrant dans quelle direction il devait regarder. Et elle indiquait Gin et son visage heureux. C'est là qu'il comprit qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de se lancer.

-Gin, vous êtes célibataire ? Demanda Sosuke.

-Pourquoi cette question si soudainement ? Dit-il.

-Je ne sais pas, vous êtes si mignon que je me demandais si vous aviez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

-Eh bah non, c'est dur de trouver un homme bien de nos jours.

-Vous êtes gay ? Demanda-t-il même s'il savait très bien la réponse.

-Hein de quoi vous parlez ? Ajouta Ichimaru en remarquant qu'il venait de faire une gaffe.

Shuuhei explosa de rire, se qui cassa toute l'ambiance.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Dit Aizen à deux doigts commettre un meurtre.

-Non c'est juste que c'est drôle la drague entre vieux ! Wouah j'ai jamais autant rie, vous avez l'air trop con tous les deux ! HAHAHA ! Non vraiment, c'est trop drôle, vous le faites exprès n'est-ce-pas ! HAHAHA ! Putain c'est excellent !

-C'est bon on a compris, Hisagi, tu peux arrêter maintenant.

-NON JE PEUX PAS ! Vous êtes trop marrant tous les deux ! Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres ils vont pas me croire.

-Fermes la !

-Bon je crois que je vais y aller. Dit Gin.

-Je viens avec vous ! Ce petit commence vraiment à me faire peur. Ajouta Sosuke ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

-Allez on se dépêche. Rajouta-t-il en mettant la main aux fesses de Gin qui sursauta.

-Non mais ça va pas.

Sosuke ferma la porte en rigolant. Une fois qu'ils étaient sortis, Shuuhei se calma et se dit qu'Aizen n'était pas aussi méchant qu'on pouvait le penser.

Oooo

Pour Kaien, Ichigo, Renji et Grimmjow c'était enfin le jour J, aujourd'hui ils allaient sauver Hisagi. Enfin pour l'instant il n'était que 13h et leur plan commençait à 23h alors ils avaient encore le temps de se préparer, chacun s'entraîna au tir, au kendo ou autre. Mais ils devaient agir comme d'habitude, ils devaient aussi aller mettre en place le faux plan avec leurs camarades qui n'allaient pas participer à leur intervention de ce soir.

Le futur Oyabun flânait dans les couloirs du manoir, il s'ennuyait, il n'arrivait pas à passer le temps avant ce soir. Il voulait tellement revoir son Shuuhei, il avait peur pour lui, peur qu'on lui fasse du mal, qu'on le batte, qu'on le viole. Enfin toutes les choses que quelqu'un d'amoureux n'aurait pas souhaité. Mais pour l'instant il devait rester zen. Il devait attendre bien sagement ce soir, il ne devait pas se mettre en colère, ne pas faire pleurer de pauvres petits chercheurs. Non aujourd'hui il devait être gentil. Pour faire descendre tout le surplus de colère il décida de se rendre à la salle d'entraînement et fut surpris de voir Renji seul à travailler son kendo.

-T'es seul ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ouais Grimmjow, s'entraîne à autre chose. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Ah ok. Moi aussi j'aimerai bien m'entraîner avec Shuuhei.

-Non mais vous êtes vraiment des gros dégueulasses ! Vous ne pensez qu'à ça !

-Attends me prends pas pour un con, toi aussi t'y penses !

-Bien-sûr que non et puis avec qui ?

-C'est vraiment une question, avec ce Ggio Vega !

-...

-Oh tu dis rien ! Gros dégueulasse !

-Ne dis pas ça ! Gueula Abarai en se ruant sur lui.

Ils se battirent un petit instant, avant d'arrêter pour reprendre leurs souffles.

-Tu t'es amélioré depuis le temps. Dit Kaien.

-J'ai grandis !

-C'est vrai tu grandis si vite.

-Eh te prends pas pour ma mère !

Le futur Oyabun rigola.

-Dis Kaien.

-Quoi ?

-Ta mère ne te manques pas ?

-Bien-sûr que si elle me manque.

-L'Oyabun m'a dit qu'elle était une femme bien, jolie, gentille et attentionnée.

-Il a raison, elle était aussi la meilleure des mamans.

-Tu avais qu'un an, quand elle est morte, comment tu peux t'en rappeler.

-Je sais pas.

-Tu l'as dit à Hisagi, que vous étiez pas frères.

-Non.

-Tu vas le lui dire un jour ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Mais pourquoi tu appelles aussi sa mère, maman ?

-Elle n'est peut-être pas ma mère biologique, mais elle m'a élevé pendant toutes ses années. Je pense que ça lui ferait mal au cœur que je ne la considère pas comme ma maman. Et toi Abarai tu te souviens de tes parents ?

-Pas vraiment. Je me souviens que de l'orphelinat et de ton père venant me chercher.

-Non pas mon père, notre père !

-Ouais notre père.

Et ils ne dirent plus rien, ils profitaient du temps qu'ils leurs restait pour se reposer, parce que ce soir, c'était le grand soir !

Oooo

Hisagi était toujours à l'hôpital, il était en train de manger son repas du midi. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Sosuke tout joyeux.

-Bonjour ! Dit-il.

-'jour ! Lui répondit Shuuhei.

-Attendez deux minutes Aizen, vous portez les même vêtements qu'hier, ce qui veut dire que vous l'avez fait avec lui !

-OUI ! Ajouta-t-il tout joyeux.

-Wouah ça va vite avec vous ! Quand je pense que moi ça fait plusieurs semaines que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et que rien ne s'est passé.

-Comme quoi même si la drague entre les vieux c'est pas ça. Ils vont droit au but eux !

-Non je pense que c'est parce que vous êtes un gros pervers !

-Moi pervers ? Je pense que tu t'es trompé de personne.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça !

Ils rigolèrent un petit moment avant que Sosuke reprenne son calme et dise:

-Aujourd'hui Kaien et ses amis vont venir te sauver.

-Ah mais ils ont plus besoin de me sauver maintenant vu quand qu'en réalité vous êtes gentil !

-Désolé Hisagi mais je pense pas qu'ils vont te croire si tu leurs dis une chose pareille, alors quand ils seront là tu ne diras rien, si jamais ils insistent tu leurs diras que c'est trop douloureux pour toi.

-Mais

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! C'est comme ça, les méchants resteront toujours méchant et les gentils resteront toujours gentil. Bon il faut qu'on rentre pour tout faire pour que leur plan marche.

-Mais comment vous savez qu'ils préparent un plan ?

-J'ai un informateur, enfin il ne le sait pas, que je me sers de lui. D'ailleurs tu partiras avec lui là-bas.

-D'accord, comment il s'appelle ?

-Ggio Vega.

-Ok.

-Bon en route ! Ah et aussi tes blessures vont mieux ?

-Oui mais elles ne sont pas encore totalement guéries.

-Gin m'a dit que dans deux jours ça ira mieux.

-Cool !

Aizen donna à Shuuhei des vêtements: un jean bleu, un pull en V marron, une veste sans manches noire, une écharpe bleu et des bottes noires. Sosuke sortit, pendant qu'Hisagi s'habilla et sortit. Lui et Aizen prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent au hall. Un fois sorti de l'hôpital une voiture les attendait, ils allaient monter mais Sosuke prit la parole:

-Tu t'es bien battu.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il mais d'un coup tout devenu noir. Il tomba puis plus rien.

Oooo

C'était l'heure pour le futur Oyabun de sauver celui qu'il aimait. Ils étaient déjà dans la voiture qui allait les conduire près de l'entre d'Aizen. Le voyage jusqu'ici s'était passé dans le calme et il ne pensait pas que l'ambiance allait changer. Ils étaient tous tressés mais en même temps heureux ! Ils allaient enfin sauver Hisagi, ils allaient enfin revoir leur ami.

Un quart d'heure plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'endroit voulu. Ils ne leurs restait plus qu'un petit bout de chemin à faire avant d'atteindre la ruelle où ils devaient passer pour rejoindre un passage souterrain qui les conduira directement dans le bâtiment où se cachait le yakusa. Ils pressèrent donc le pas mais toujours discrètement. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent dans la ruelle. Grimmjow la traversa en premier puis dit dans son micro qui était placé sur sa veste:

-R.A.S

Les autres le rejoignirent, et comme il l'avait dit, il n'y avait absolument rien à signaler. Ils continuèrent leur ascension pour sauver Shuuhei. Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant une bouche d'égout, et Ichigo dit:

-C'est pas moi qui vais voir s'il y a quelque chose.

-Moi non plus j'y vais pas et en plus c'est moi qui suis allé avoir tout à l'heure. Se défendit le bleuté.

-Ok ok j'ai compris. Dit Renji. J'y vais !

Ils soulevèrent la plaque qui bouchait l'entrée. Et puis Abarai se positionna sur l'échelle et il la descendit. Il arriva en bas sans encombres et là aussi rien.

-R.A.S

-Ok on arrive.

Ils descendirent eux aussi et Ichigo prit la parole:

-C'est pas un peu étrange qu'il n'y est personne ?

-Eh on est dans un égout ! T'as déjà vu beaucoup de gens trainer dans des endroits comme ça ? Dit Grimmjow en rigolant.

Ils avancèrent un peu plus dans l'égout mais toujours rien, d'un côté tant mieux, mais de l'autre ils s'étaient armés jusqu'aux dents: mitraillettes, pistolets en tout genre, katanas, nunchakus, poings américain et j'en passe. Ils avaient vraiment tout.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la sortie sans encombres. Kaien poussa la plaque au dessus de leurs têtes et ils arrivèrent dans ce qui devait être un parking, ils ne le savaient pas mais c'était le même où Hisagi était arrivé, il y a 4 jours. Ils prirent les escaliers juste à côté de l'ascenseur. Il ne faillait pas oublier qu'ils devaient faire ça discrètement. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, où ils trouvèrent trop facilement à leurs gouts la chambre dans laquelle le yakusa gardait Hisagi. Renji ouvrit la porte et Kaien entra, il vérifia d'abord s'il n'y avait personne et comme depuis tout à l'heure rien à signaler de ce côté là, enfin aucuns méchants vu que sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce il y avait Shuuhei, il était attaché et il semblait aller bien. Abarai et les autres entrèrent, et Renji remarqua quand à lui une personne assis sur une chaise au fond, il s'approcha et il vit Ggio Vega.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Abarai.

-Oui.

Le futur Oyabun détacha Hisagi et le prit dans ses bras mais il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Kaien le porta comme une princesse et ils s'en allèrent avec Ggio Vega hors de l'entre du diable.

Le diable en question lui était dans la salle de contrôle. Il regardait tous leurs faits et gestes mais il ne fit rien. Il les laissa partir. Il n'avait plus aucunes raisons de les retenir ici et puis si Ggio Vega aimait Renji et que Shuuhei aimait Kaien que pouvait-il y faire ? Absolument rien, c'était comme lui et Gin personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

Oooo

Hisagi était allongé sur un lit, il portait un t-shirt rose trop grand et un short blanc trop grand aussi. Mais il manquait quelque chose, une présence qu'il avait sentie pendant ses deux jours de coma. Il ouvrit les yeux et il reconnu tout de suite l'endroit où il était, c'était la chambre de Kaien. Mais aucune trace de son propriétaire. Il se leva, ses entailles ne le faisaient plus plus souffrir, mais son bras n'était pas totalement guérir. Alors il fit très attention à ne pas faire de faux mouvements. Il se dirigea vers la porte, puis il sortit. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, il le longea jusqu'a qu'il arrive à une porte, il y avait marqué dessus salle d'entraînement, il entra mais toujours aucune traces de son frère. Il allait sortir mais il vit une baie vitrée qui donnait sur un immense jardin. Il avança donc vers cette dernière, il l'ouvrit. Il marcha un peu dans le jardin. Au bout de deux petites minutes de marche dans l'immense jardin il entendit des voix:

-C'est bon détends toi Kaien, t'es parti depuis seulement deux minutes.

-Mais imagine s'il s'est réveillé ? Le pauvre, il est tout seul.

-Ouais mais il est grand, regarde moi j'ai bien laissé Ggio Vega seul dans ma chambre.

-Dans ta chambre ? T'as déjà couché avec lui Renji ? T'es un rapide !

-Quoi non non ! J'ai rien fait !

-Le menteur ! Dit une autre voix.

-EH il y a pas de mal à ça ! Moi aussi j'ai couché avec Ichigo dès le premier soir !

-La ferme Grimm !

Shuuhei qui avait pressé le pas, finit par courir. C'était bien ses amis qui étaient en train de parler, il voulait tellement les revoir. Il arriva devant eux, mais ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué, il put voir Kaien allongé dans l'herbe, en train de rigoler, Abarai debout avec son pied droit sur une souche d'arbre et Grimmjow et le rouquin étaient appuyés contre un arbre. Il les regarda un moment puis hurla:

-HISAGI IS BACK !

Ils l'observèrent un moment avant que le roux ne se lève et court vers lui il lui fit plus énorme des câlins, auquel Shuuhei répondit. Un moment après, Renji prit la parole:

-Laisse profiter les autres !

Et il se rua aussi sur le brun pour lui faire un câlin.

-Putain on a eu trop peur pour toi ! Dit Abarai.

Ichigo et lui serrèrent encore plus fort leur prise. Le futur Oyabun et Jaggerjack les observaient de loin. Hisagi se détacha de la prise de ses amis et il avança vers son frère. Quand il arriva devant lui, il dit:

-Désolé Kaien, j'aurais du t'écouter...

A ces mots le futur Oyabun le prit dans ses bras et ajouta:

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, c'est de ma faute.

-Non dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

-Si je t'avais dit tout de suite ce que je ressentais pour toi, rien de tout ça ne (c)se serait passé. Mais pour réparer mes erreurs du passé je vais te le dire maintenant, Hisagi Shuuhei je t'aime.

Le concerné ne dit rien, il se contenta de pleurer et de répondre entre deux pleurs, un tout petit et presque inaudible:

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Kaien le prit dans ses bras en mode princesse. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du plus âgé et il posa délicatement Shuuhei sur le lit. S'approcha tout doucement de son visage et déposa un baisé sur les lèvre du plus jeune. Hisagi se sentait fondre ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ça. Kaien quémanda l'entrée. Le plus jeune hésita un moment mais il faisait confiance à son frère. Il ouvra la bouche et la langue de Kaien entra sans attendre plus longtemps. Sa langue jouait avec sa consœur, Shuuhei se prêta au jeux. Et leurs langues s'enroulèrent à l'intérieur puis à l'extérieur en un ballet merveilleux. Puis ils se séparèrent. Le futur Oyabun passa sa main sous le t-shirt rose de celui qui allait devenir son amant et bien plus. Hisagi sursauta, Kaien avait les mains froides, mais comme on dit celui qui a les mains froides à le cœur chaud. Le plus âge caressait le peau douce de Shuuhei. Le corps du plus jeune bouillait déjà alors que son frère l'avait à peine touché. Le futur Oyabun enleva complètement le tissus qui le séparait du torse du plus jeune. Il s'attaqua de suite au deux petites boules de chair. Il les lécha, le pinça. Hisagi gémissait à chaque fois que Kaien les touchait.

-On est très sensible ici à ce que je vois ! Dit-il amusé.

-La ferme. Répondit Shuuhei gêné.

Le plus âgé remonta vers le cou du plus jeune. Il le mordilla, le suça, le lécha, jusqu'à laisser une trace rouge. Il descendit jusqu'au nombril d'Hisagi et le lécha. Il continua sa course jusqu'au short que le plus jeune portait il l'enleva. Shuuhei n'avait plus que son boxer pour couvrir son intimité et la bosse qui c'était formé au fur à mesure des caresses de son frère. Kaien l'effleura pour voir la réaction de brun.

-Aah ! Lâcha le plus jeune.

Le plus âgé étant fier du résultat. Se mit à la caresser du bout des doigts, à déposer des baisés papillons dessus. Sous les gémissements d'Hisagi.

-Aaaah aaaah !

Le futur Oyabun trouvant qu'il avait assez joué, voulut faire enlever le boxer du plus jeune mais une main l'arrêta. Kaien leva la tête pour regarder Shuuhei et dit:

-Ça va pas ?

-Moi aussi je veux te voir nu ! Lâcha-t-il.

-Petit pervers !

-C'est faux !

-Aller vas-y, déshabilles-moi.

Le plus âgé s'assit à genoux sur le lit, Hisagi se releva, il était face à lui. Il avança ses mains toutes tremblantes vers le chemise que portait Kaien et il défit les boutons:

-Un. Dit le futur Oyabun.

Shuuhei ne dit rien il se contentait de le regarder avec un regard noir, mais il n'était pas crédible du tout. Il haletait, un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche, sûrement un vestige de leur dernier baisé.

-Deux, trois, quatre.

-Ta gueule !

-Cinq, finis !

Le plus âgé entreprit d'enlever tout seul son jean. Une fois ça fait, il poussa le plus jeune de manière à le faire tomber sur le lit. Il enleva le boxer d'Hisagi. Il vit le membre fièrement dressé du plus jeune, il sourit. Il le prit en main, il commença à faire de longs va et vient. Le plus jeune gémissait, il en voulait plus, il voulait qu'il accélère le mouvement. Il n'en pouvait plus son corps était bouillant, il transpirait, il haletait, sa respiration était saccadé.

-Plus vite !

Et comme à la demande de Shuuhei, Kaien accélér a ses va et vient sur la verge d'Hisagi.

-Hmmm continues !

Le futur Oyabun prit entièrement le membre du plus jeune en bouche et il recommença des va et vient rapides. Shuuhei hurlait de plaisir. Le plus âgé continua ses mouvements tout en caressant de ses deux mains libre les fesses d'Hisagi.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Hurla le plus jeune en balançant sa tête en arrière.

Il venait de se déverser dans la bouche de Kaien, qui avala tout le sperme du plus jeune.

-Ah mais n'avales pas, c'est sale ! Dit Shuuhei.

-Si ça viens de toi, ça ne peux pas être sale.

Hisagi devenu tout rouge et ajouta:

-T'es con.

Le futur Oyabun rigola puis mit les jambes du plus jeune sur ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Demanda Shuuhei en se débattant.

-Laisses toi faire un peu.

Il lécha trois de ses doigts sous le regard interrogateur d'Hisagi. Après avoir fini, il en présenta un à l'entrée de l'intimité du plus jeune. Il l'entroduit.

Le plus jeune hurla, il se sentait tout chose. C'était agréable certes mais ça faisait mal.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller mieux après. Dit Kaien.

Au début il ne bougea pas son doigt mais après un moment il commença de petits va et viens, voyant que Shuuhei se détendait. Il en profita pour en insérer un deuxième. Le plus jeune hurla de plus belle.

-Détends toi.

-C'est facile à dire. Lâcha-t-il entre deux hurlements.

Voyant que la situation ne s'améliorait pas, il prit une seconde fois le membre d'Hisagi en bouche, et il fit des va et vient au même rythme que ses doigts dans l'intimité chaude du plus jeune. Shuuhei se détendit petit à petit. Le futur Oyabun profita de la situation pour introduire son troisième doigt.

Hisagi était mélangé entre plaisir et douleur mais le plaisir gagnait comme même. Après un petit moment il finit par s'habituer à la présence des doigts de son frère mais justement à ce moment Kaien les retira. Il avait décidé que Shuuhei avait été assez préparé.

-Eh mais j'aimais bien ! Dit le plus jeune.

-Je vais te faire quelque chose de beaucoup mieux.

Il enleva le dernier bout de tissus qui restait sur lui et se plaça devant l'entrée de l'intimité d'Hisagi.

C'est là que l'esprit de Shuuhei fit tilt (ça va vous changer des sites de rencontres).

-Mais c'est trop gros pour rentrer ! Gueula le plus jeune.

-Hahaha mais non. De toutes façons tu vas bien voir !

Il rentra tout doucement dans l'entre serré d'Hisagi.

-Aaaaaaah ! Ça fait mal ! Hurla Shuuhei.

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, le temps que le plus jeune s'habitue à sa présence. Puis quand Hisagi lui donna le signal il se mit à bouger. Il commença avec de lents va et vient qui devenaient de plus en plus rapides. Shuuhei hurlait, il n'en pouvait plus, à chaque coup de Kaien il recevait comme des décharges éclectiques. Quand le futur Oyabun frappa la petite boule de nerfs au fond du plus jeune, ce fut le paradis, le 7 ciels pour les deux amants.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Kaien !

Il frappa encore et encore la prostate d'Hisagi, puis la quatrième fois fut la bonne. Ils hurlèrent tous deux de plaisir. Le plus âgé se déversa dans l'entre du plus jeune qui commençait déjà à se resserrer sur son membre. Et le brun au 69 se déversât sur son ventre.

Le futur Oyabun tomba sur son amant, il était épuisé. Il le prit dans ses bras, et ils roulèrent sur le côté de façon à ce que Hisagi soit sur lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant d'échanger un baisé passionné. Une fois le baisé fini le futur Oyabun dit:

-Je t'aime Shuuhei.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Kaien.

Ils échangèrent encore un autre baisé avant que le plus jeune ne le brise pour dire:

-Papa et maman ne vont pas tarder à rentrer de leur voyage.

-Ouais. Dis tu voudrais pas venir à avec moi quand j'irai ici, chez mon père.

-Pour de vrai, merci Kaien.

-Comme ça on serra toujours ensemble, sous le même toit.

Et les deux amoureux s'endormirent tous les deux dans les bras de l'autre. Une belle vie s'offrait à eux.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est fini, enfin ce chapitre est fini, parce que je pense en faire un autre pour vous dire ce qu'ils sont devenu ^^ Enfin je vous avoue que je sais pas trop si je dois le faire ou pas, alors je m'en remets à vous chers lecteurs.<p>

Au début de cette fic je comptais faire d'Aizen un méchant mais j'ai pas réussi. Pourquoi ce serait toujours lui le méchant, il peut-être gentil parfois ! ^^ Enfin voilà ce qui explique le changement de situation un peu bizarre je l'avoue.

Encore merci à vous de suivre cette fic ^^ Ah et aussi j'espère que vous avez aimé le lemon (c'était mon premier, j'ai galéré pour l'écrire. Je suis vraiment pas douée, mais ça vous l'avez remarqué ^^''')


End file.
